Wanting what you can't have
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Peyton is the new girl at Tree Hill High. She finds herself very into a blond, blue eye boy. Who is already taken. Leyton Story and Brase Story. Bits of Naley
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Well here I go again starting another story, Why? I really don't know. I just was laying in the sun in it came to me. I know I have four story's right now that I need to update. I will be updating then soon. "Just Friends" has only two chapters left anyways. So I figure I will go head in post another one.

Summary: Tree Hill seem to be small, quite, in boring to Peyton Sawyer. She was use to big lights and loud traffic, she loved the city life. She was born in New York. where her mom was a teacher, and her dad was a lawyer. She was just about to start her senior year then, find out that her parents decide to move to Tree Hill because, her grandma was sick.

Okay here is what you need to know Peyton moves to Tree Hill. Where she meets a blond blue eyed stranger. Who she finds very attractive, he is very into her. But he is already taken.

* * *

This will be written in Peyton's pov.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Tree Hill was boring was all I was thinking, as I walked through the little town with my mom. I was so angry when them over the move. That I refused to talk to them for two weeks.

"Peyton, honey I know you are mad at us, but we did what we thought was best for your grandma." my mom said, as we walked along a dirt track. "Do you want me to take you shopping" she asked, in her please forgive me voice

"Yeah, mom that's exactly what I want" I replied been totally sarcastic.

"Peyton," she was now on her you close to pissing me off voice.

"Sorry" I replied. "Mom how about you go check on grandma. I like to walk around by myself for a bit. Kinda get use to the places."

"Okay, call me if you get lost" she said, as she starts to walk back.

"How can anyone get lost in this little, pathetic, town" I rolled by eyes, then continued walking. noticing the little park where there were loud kids screaming as the slide down the slide. I also noticed that everyone smiled to damn much here. Every time I pass someone they would smile and wave. I put my headphones into my ears. I kept walking not really sure where I was or where I was going.

I walked around for a little bit. before, I turn in started to walk back to grandmas. I noticed some boys probably my age playing ball. But what I really noticed was the blond, he was kinda cute. I stood there watching for a moment. I was shocked when the black hair boy throw the ball at the blond her boy, but he missed it. The ball rolled over towards me, I watched, as the blond boy ran over to get it. "Nice hands" I really don't know why I said that.

"Nice legs" he said, with a big gorgeous smile and then runs back to the others.

I felt my face get hotter, so I decide to head back before he see the affected he had on me.

I walked back to my grandma's, my mom was in the kitchen with my grandma. My dad was on the phone like always. I decide to go lay down. As I laid there all I could think about was that blond, blue eyes, boy who smiled at me. This move might not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

The next morning I walked into the kitchen. "Morning baby" my dad said, as he kissed my check then head out the door.

"Peyton, I'm driving you today"

"No, mom I can drive myself" I protest, "I really don't want to start my new day of with my mommy driving me." I said, as I rolled by eyes.

"Peyton, you don't know where your going" she said, as she narrowed her eyes on me.

"Mom, it is right down the road. I map quested it last night. So please let me take myself" I pleaded.

"Fine, I know you probably, way to excited" she said, as she poured me a cup of juice.

"Oh yeah, it's always been my dream, to start by senior year at a new school" I replied sarcastically.

My mom just shook her head. " well you better get going" she said, as she kissed me on the check.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later. I found my way to Tree Hill High. no one spoke to me and I spoke to know one. I was so happy when it was lunch time, As I turned to the corner. I ran smack into someone.

"Damn watch were your going" He said, as he fixed his clothes.

"Sorry" I said, as I picked up my stuff. my eyes widen, as I looked up. It was the same blue eyes blond I saw yesterday. "and damn he was hot"

"Hey!" he said, smiling not just with his lips, but with his baby blue eyes, too.

"Hey" I whispered back. "sorry I ran into you" I said, nervously. I wasn't sure how someone I just met. Made me feel this way.

" I'm not sorry," he smile " I glad you did" he said, with that same cute smile.

He was about to say something, but was stopped when a short brunette walked over to us. "Hey, I was waiting on you"

"I'm coming" he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"good. Jake wants to go to his house after school okay" She said, as she turn to face me "Hey, who are you?" she asked, in a cheerful voice

"Peyton" I said,

" I'm Brooke Davis" she said, as extended her hand out to me. " you look really hot"

"Um...thanks" I said, as I shook her hand.

" Come on, you got to meet everyone." she said, as she pulled me away from the blond boy. I was hoping to get his name.

* * *

After school I went straight home, my mom was at the doctors with my grandma. So I had the house to myself. I threw my hair into a pony tail. and slipped on some really short shorts and, my black bikini top. I walked outside in laid in the sun. I closed my eyes listening to the birds, and cars that passed by enjoying the hot heat beating down on me.

My cell goes off, but as I opened my eyes to fine it. I screamed and flipped out of my lawn chair "Dammit" I yelled, as I got up of the ground.

"OH, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said, as he walked towards me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stammered, staring up at the blond hair, blue eyes boy, that I can't get out of my head. He is standing in my back yard, how did he know where I lived?"

"Um...well...I live across the street." he said, as he stared at my legs. " I saw you, I wan...

I stared at him completely dumbfounded. " What is your name?" I asked, as I tried to calm my heart down.

"Lucas...Lucas Scott" he said, in a very nervous voice. I wasn't sure why he was nervous.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Peyton Sawyer" I smiled, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend Brooke?" I asked, I watched, as his mouth fell open like he was shocked that I asked that.

"What makes you think she is my girlfriend?" he questioned in a sexy voice. "Maybe I don't have a girlfriend" he adds with that amazing smile.

"Well, this afternoon you kissed her on the forehead, which I believe boy's do to their girlfriends or sisters. She doesn't look like your sister" I replied back with a smile.

"Maybe she just a friend" he smirks at me

"Yeah, you could be right" I paused, as he kept smiling at me " But Brooke told me you were her boyfriend" I said, as I watched the smile fade from his face.

"Oh" he said, as he looked down at the ground.

I wasn't sure why he didn't want me to know Brooke was his girlfriend. She was actually pretty smart and fun. I liked her a lot. We stood there staring at each other. It was in that moment I wish that I hated Brooke Davis, because I never want to kiss someone, as bad as I wanted to kiss Lucas right now.


	2. Chapter 2

****Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 2

I shook that thought right out of my head. Kissing him would defiantly be a bad thing, for two reasons one: he has a girlfriend, a very cheerful, beautiful, fun, girlfriend. two: I wasn't sure if he was even on the same page as me. I mean why would he want to kiss someone like me, when he has the prefect girl to kiss everyday. I sat down on my lawn chair, trying to hide my nervousness.

"So, Where are you from?" he questioned, as he sat down beside me.

"New York" I said, as I bit my bottom lip. He smiled at me, making me blushes.

"Wow," he said, with a little nod " Why did you guys move here?"

"My grandma is pretty sick" I whispered,

"I'm sorry, what is wrong with her," he asked, in a very concern voice.

"Um,,, she has breast cancer," I sighed. " than last month they founded lung cancer." I wasn't sure why I was telling him this. But I felt like I knew him. Like I could trust him with anything. Even my life.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry" he said, as he placed his hand over mine. I swear a jolt of electricity shot through me. with his simple touch of his hand. I smile at him. " I lost my mom to breast cancer, three years ago" he said, with so much sadness in his voice, his eyes glazed over. I felt really bad for him.

"I sorry Lucas" I whispered, don't really knowing what to say now. I was trying to think of something to say. But are moment was ruined at the sound of my moms voice.

"Hey Peyton, does your little friend want to stay for dinner?" she yelled, from the back door.

"OH MY GOD!" I said, as I placed my head in my hands. I couldn't believe she said that. I heard Lucas laugh, "Kill me now lord" I said, to myself, I was totally embarrassed now. " Uh, no, mom" I yelled, as I rolled my eyes.

"Well...actually" he said, as he looked over at me. "What are you having?" my eyes widen, as I looked at him.

"Home made Lasagna, with a salad in chocolate pie" My mom said, in her happy tone.

"That sounds great, I'll love to stay." he said, " If your okay with it" he looked at me. I just nodded, because I was a little to speechless to talk. "My dad and my step mom, don't really cook I mostly eat out. So I would defiantly love a home cook meal. I kinda miss it" I just smiled, as the thought of wanting to kiss him enter my mind again.

* * *

During dinner I learned a lot more about Lucas. He was a writer, well he wants to be a writer, but is to afraid for anyone to read his work. He plays basketball, Brooke and him have been together for two years. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when he said that. He has a step brother in college named Nathan. His step mom is Deb, his dad's name is Dan. He plans on going to UNC next year. When my mom told him that I also wanted to go to UNC. He smile at me.

"So you know a little about me. Do I get to know about you now?" he asked, as he helped me clear the table.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, as I put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Do you like it here? Do you miss New York? Do you miss your friends? Do you miss your boyfriend?" He said, in low voice as he looked away.

"OH, okay, Let me see if I could answer those in orders. Yeah, I kinda like it here." he smiled, that amazing smiled at me. " Yeah, I miss new york, the lights the clubs, my best friend Haley, you two would totally hit it off." I laughed, as I thought about Haley's reaction to me. crushing on a totally hot guy who is taken. " No, I don't have a boyfriend" I whispered, we locked eyes, for a moment. I watched, as he licked his lips. I knew right there that he wanted to kiss me. I turned away, wiping off the stove. I felt his eyes burn though me. "He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend" I kept repeating to myself in a whisper. I was very thankful when he said that he had to go. I smiled as he walked out the door. Been friends with him, is going to be to hard.

* * *

The next day at school, I was at my locker. When a very upset Brooke Davis walked over to me. " He's mine" she said, in a very cold voice.

"Who" I asked, as I closed my locker.

"Don't play dumb with me fake blond. I know Lucas was at your house last night" she said, with the same tone.

"Oh, yeah he had dinner with my family and me" I replied, in a calm voice.

"Yeah, I know, he called me," she said, as she looked down the hall. I followed her glaze. There was Lucas standing against the locker, talking to a some boys. "He's my boyfriend" she said, as she turned her attention back to me.

"Yeah, I know Brooke. I don't want him" I lied, I know that it was the best thing to do. I really didn't need to start a fight with her over a boy. I'm not that kinda girl.

"Stay away from him Peyton, we have enough problems in our relationship ." she sighed, " please stay away from him." she then walked away. I was totally confused. Why was she worried about me. She shouldn't be jealous of me. What did she mean that they have enough problems?" I wish I knew what she was talking about. I really liked talking to him last night. I thought we had a connection. But I guess I'll never fine out now.

* * *

I walked into my chemistry class, feeling a little down. I sat down, pulled out my notebook and pen ready to started. I was so lost in my own world that. I didn't feel anyone sit down next to me.

"Hey blonde" he said, in a happy, excited voice.

"oh, hey Lucas" I said, as I looked down. god he was looking very hot today.

"Peyt, what's wrong" he asked, in a concern voice. I just shook my head, thankful that Mrs Jackson started to speak. I kept my eye on her, ignoring Lucas eyes that was burning though me.

"The person who is siting next to you, will be your chemistry partner for the rest of the year." Mrs Jackson said, as she started to write on her broad. I closed my eyes, this was going to suck, how was I suppose to stay away from him now. I kept my focus in class. Once the bell rang, I quickly walked out of there.

"Peyton, wait up" Lucas yelled, as I turned he grabbed my arm. " Hey, what's up with you?" he asked, his blue eyes seemed to be a little dim.

"Nothing, I got to go" I said, as I try to pull my arm away.

"Peyton, I'm not dumb, I know something is wrong. We had a great night last night right"

"Yeah," I admitted. "Look Lucas I just..." I began, but I noticed Brooke walking up the hall. "I really have to go, please don't come back to my house again" I said, in a low voice, then pulled away from him. As I walked away I looked back, seeing him and Brooke locked in a hot kiss. That sight send a dagger through my heart. I was jealous, I admit it. But they do look good together.

* * *

That night I was siting in my room drawing a picture of Lucas. I can't get him off my mind. I'm totally crushing on a guy that I just met. Someone who is taken, by one of the hottest girls at school. I put the drawing uder my bed. As I heard a knock at my door. Thinking it was my mom telling me goodnight. I yelled " come in" I was shocked, as they door open. Lucas slowly walked in.

"Hey," he said, as his eyes glazed by body. I was wear my bedtime shorts and a white wife beat. "Wow" he whispered. I put my head down, so he didn't see me blush.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, without looking at him.

" I would like to know, why your avoiding me? Why you asked, me not to come to your house anymore? " he said, in a serious tone, as he crossed his arms.

"Asks Brooke" I said. as I climbed in my bed. I needed to cover my legs. From his intense stare.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I glad that you guys like my story. Anyways I wanted to let you know that I added Lucas Pov to this chapter. I thought you guys might what to know what is going on in his mine to.

* * *

Wanting What You Can't Have

CHAPTER 3

It's been two weeks since Lucas was in my room. I don't know if he asked, Brooke or what. All I know is for two weeks he hasn't come by, or really talk to me. Other than a quick "Hey Peyt" when we are in chemistry class. Once in a while I'll catch him staring at me. But once I catch him, he immediately turns away. So I guess we can't even be friends, that really sucks.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke said, as she walks up from behind me. I was shocked, she hasn't been around me, since she told me to stay way from her man.

"Hey Brooke" I replied, in calm voice. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that she is up to something.

"So girlie, what are you doing this weekend?" she questioned, in a very cheerful voice and with a huge smile. That kinda creeped me out. I wasn't sure why I should even answer.

"I'm spending the week with my best friend." I said, in a very happy voice. I was really happy that Haley's parents were letting her fly down this weekend.

"AH,that's cute, but doesn't sound. As fun as what I'll be doing this weekend." she smile that same creepy smile again.

"Okay, well whatever you'll doing this weekend have fun" I said, as I started to walk away. I really didn't want to know, what she will be doing. I knew Lucas was going to be involved.

"OH, come on Peyton, you know you want to know." she said, as she pulled me back to her.

"No, not really" I said, giving her a cold stare.

"Well. I'm telling you anyways, I spending this whole weekend in Lucas's bed." she said, as she narrowed her eyes on me. I think she wanted me to get mad or jealous. But why would I do that he is her boyfriend. I'm nothing to him.

"Well use protecting" i said, as I pulled away from her. I noticed the disappointment in her eyes. She really wanted me to say something, but why is what I couldn't figure out.

* * *

As I pulled into my driveway, I noticed Brooke sitting on Lucas's porch. Lucas was mowing the grass, without a shirt on. "Damn" I thought, as my eyes scanned, his tanned, terrific body, he was gorgeously well-muscled, but not in a crazy steroid sort of way. I closed my eyes, to calm myself down. Then I slowly got out of my car, praying that the didn't see me.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke yelled, in her stupid cheery voice. "Damn" I thought, she just had to notice me. I put on my fake smile, the one I ware when I have to go fishing with my dad. I turn around.

"Hi Brooke again." I said, in my sweet voice. I kept my eyes on her. I couldn't look at Lucas,

"Doesn't my man have a fine chest?" She questioned, as she ran her fingers down, his amazing chest. "_god, I wish that was my finger" _I thought, as I just smiled.

"If you say so Brooke, I've seen better" I replied, in a loud voice. Hopping they both heard me. As I turn around I noticed that she give me that same, look she give me early. "_What the hell is up with her?" _I questioned, myself. I quickly walked into my house, I was totally in need of a cold shower. I was pretty hot, but not because of the weather.

* * *

LUCAS'S POV

Two weeks ago I was pretty bored with my pathetic life. Then Peyton Sawyer come to town. The first time I saw her, was only for like ten seconds, but I swear I fell in love. She has these big sea green eyes, that anyone could get lost in. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, she had the almost amazing legs I have ever seen. She was wearing a I love New York shirt. I thought she might just be visiting someone. But when I went to school the next day, I ran into her, my heart was beating out of my chest, Then she smile an unforgettable smile at me. I knew that she was going to be someone special in my life.

I had to get to know her, so I blow off my beautiful, but sometimes gets on my nervous girlfriend. Just so I could talk to her. Watching her talking to her parents, and the way she blushed every time her dad make a comment about her. Was so damn cute, I felt a connection I'm pretty sure she did to. That's why I was so confused with she asked, me to quit coming to her house. That really hurt, I couldn't sleep, so I went to asks her why. She was getting ready for bed, And my god she looked breathtaking. I wanted to ran my hands up her tone, tanned legs. Lose my other hand in her blond, locks. As my mouth took a hold of hers.

Then she told me to asks Brooke, I did Brooke told me to stay away from her. She said that Peyton told her that she had a very jealous boyfriend, in she really needed me to stay away. I couldn't believe it at first because, I asked Peyton if she had a boyfriend in her kitchen the night I stay for dinner. She looked me straight in the eye and, said no. I was kinda hurt that she lie to me. Brooke said, that all people from New York lie. I disagreed with her. Part of me thinks Brooke is lying, I want to asks Peyton, I really do, but Brooke has kept me unlock in key. Since Peyton came to town.

Brooke and me are not who we once were. We are falling apart, I'm honestly ready to let go. But I don't want to hurt Brooke, I know she loves me, but lately we don't really see each other. Hell we haven't had sex in four months. Which has me thinking something is totally going on with her. Because Brooke Davis can't go without sex. Which means if she's not getting it from me, then she is getting for someone.

I know she is jealous of Peyton, especially after her little act in the front yard. I think she is trying to make Peyton jealous, like she thinks Peyton wants me or something. Peyton is a closed book to me, I only know a little about her. I wanted to know more. But she obviously doesn't feel the same, in that sucks.

As I was pulling away the lawn mower, a cab pulled up at Peyton's house. I stopped for a moment wondering who it was. Brooke was watching to. I smiled, as Peyton ran out of the house with a smile that fit her beautifully. She ran to a short, brunette, girl or age I guess, they hug in laughed. Then she ran over to a tall, brown hair man. Hugging him, as he spin her around. My smile faded, as Brooke whispered

"That must be the boyfriend"


	4. Chapter 4

****Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 4 Lucas's POV

I watched, as she pulled the brunette girl and, brown hair boy into her house. I can't believe that he is her boyfriend, First because, he doesn't look her type. Second because she told me she didn't have a boyfriend. I Believed her, I know it sounds crazy because I really don't know her, but there is something about her eyes. I swear I can see deep inside her. But at one time I used to be able to see in Brooke's eyes to, but lately her eyes are unreadable.

"Hey we should throw a party?" Brooke said, as she nudged my attention back to her.

"Why?" I asked, I really wasn't into having everyone trash my house

"Well, I don't know we don't need to have a reason to throw a party. We are teenagers it's what we do"

"Brooke, I really don't want to throw a party" I said,

"Come on Lucas, I can call everyone have then here in like an hour. I will stay in help clean up" she said, as she wraps her arms around my waist

"I thought you said, you wanted to spend the weekend with me. Remember you said, just you and me, no Jake, no Rachael, no Chase, no Bevin and Skillz" I reminded her, Part me wanted to have the party just so I could get some alone time. But the other part was wondering why we haven't had alone time lately. My dad is never in town, so I pretty much have the house to myself. Brooke use to spend every night with me. But lately she has had so many excuses.

"I do, but we can still spend time together with everyone" she replied, I know there is something going on with her. I can feel it.

"Brooke what happen to us?" I couldn't stop myself. I needed to know

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as if she had no idea what I was talking about, but deep down I knew she did.

"Something is just off with us lately, I feel like we aren't who we use to be" I told her honestly. I watch, as her eyes widen like she was feeling the same way I was feeling.

"Lucas, your crazy we are fine, I'm Brooke, funny, beautiful, head cheerleader with a great body" she winked, "Your Lucas Scott, top ravens ball player, with a big heart, in totally in love with me," I wondered, why she didn't say that she was totally in love with me. "We are Brooke and Lucas, Tree Hill's best couple" she smiled, "So what about the party?" she questioned, she was definitely trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, go call Rachael" I said, as she smiled at me,

"Thank you" she said, as she took off towards my house. "Hey, I'm going to invite Peyton and her boyfriend to"

"If you want" I replied, I really didn't want to spend the night watching Peyton with some short ugly dude, with his hands on her amazing body. But I did want to see her, so I'll take what I can get.

* * *

**Peyton POV**

There was knock at the door, that stop us from throwing popcorn at each other. I was completely shocked to see Brooke standing on the other side.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?' I asked, as I rolled by eyes.

"Lucas and I are having a party tonight, it starts in about an hour. We were hoping you could come." she smiled, I knew she was up to something.

"No thank you, I have my fr...

"Peyton, please they can come to" She said, cutting me off. She kept smiling, "come on it will be fun"

"Okay, I'll see you there" I wasn't sure why I said yes. I didn't want to watch her in Lucas suck face all night, but I did want to see Lucas. I shut the door then turn to my friends. "I guess we are going to a party"

* * *

**Lucas POV**

I was sitting on the steps watching as people came in my house laughing and talking. The music was playing pretty loud. I was wishing I was somewhere else. I looked up seeing Brooke talking to Chase, Chase has been my best friend sense pre-school. We use to spend a lot time together, but then we started high school, I started dating Brooke, everything was going good, But lately he has avoided me, I'm not sure what I did. Brooke told me he was just having a hard time dealing with his break-up with Rachael. I believe there is more to the story.

I turn my head as I heard the door open, I smile brightly as Peyton walked in. She was wear a simple purple strapless summer dress. She had on black scandals, her hair was down in very curly. She had on makeup, not that she needed it because, that night in her room. I saw her without make-up in she was beautiful. I wanted to walk over to her, but stop when the brunette girl came in behind her followed my the brown goofy looking guy. "What does she see in that guy" I asked, myself

"If you want by opinion, I think he is just a friend, man" Skillz said, I didn't even know he was sitting beside me. Skillz and I go way back, he is the only one I can really trust lately.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, as I kept my eye on her.

"Well, skinny girl has her eyes on someone else, I noticed it in class, but can't till you who" He said, as he winks at me.

"Man, come on" I begged.

"Sorry, " he said, as he walks away. I just shake my head. I looked up in my eyes meet hers. She had been watching me. I smile at her, she smile's that sexy smile at me. I watch as Skillz pulls her over to where everyone is dancing. She laughs at something he said, I didn't know they were friends. So I told myself to kick his ass later, for not telling me.

"Hey Luke" Rachael said, as she sat down beside me.

"Hey Rach" I said, trying to take my eyes off Peyton's amazing body, as she danced with Skillz.

"Do you think there is something going on with them"

"He doesn't even know her, plus he has Bevin" I yelled,

"What the hell are you talking about" she asked, I looked at her for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I wondered if you thought something was going on between Chase and Brooke" she said, as she looked at me. I was honestly happy that she wasn't talking about Peyton and Skillz.

"No, Chase is just having trouble with the breakup, I haven't really talk to him" I said, as I looked over at her

I watched, as she shakes her head, "I guess it is true the king and queen of Tree Hill is finally fading away" she said, with a laugh

"What are you talking about?" I knew what she was going to say.

"Well, Brooke is over there flirting with Chase, you are sitting here watching the new girl. I guess you to aren't the soul mates you thought you were" she said, as she walked away. I never liked her, but she did have a point. I looked back over at Brooke, she wasn't flirting with Chase was she?

* * *

**Peyton Pov**

**"**I need a drink" I said, as I walked over toward the table in grab a diet coke. I had to admit I was having a good time. I looked over at Lucas, who by the way was looking pretty hot tonight. His eyes were on Brooke, like always she was talking to some black hair boy. She was smiling like I have never seen before, I looked back over at Lucas who was frowning. He looked pretty upset.

"You can really dance" Skillz said, as he grabbed a coke. "Who knew a skinny white girl like you could break down like that." I laughed,

"I try, you are amazing dancer, Bevin must be Pound" I said, he nods his head.

"So skinny girl, who is the brown hair boy who his Lucas's mind spinning" he asked, I looked at him confusedly. "Look Lucas thinks he is your boyfriend, I told him that was crazy"

"First, why does Lucas care if he is my boyfriend? second, why would that be crazy?' I asked, I looked back over at my two friends laughing, My eyes widen, as I see Lucas walk towards them.

"You are dumb, Lucas cares because, Lucas likes you" He said, as if it was the most oblivious thing the world. " And it will be crazy because, you like Lucas I seen the drawings" My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe he seen it. "When did he see it?" I wondered.

"What drawing?" I said, with little attitude.

"The drawing of Lucas taking the ball back from you, it readied nice hands, nice legs" he smile big at me, "It's okay girl, your secret is safe with me"

"It better be" I said, as I turn my attention back to Lucas in my friends.

* * *

**Lucas Pov**

I had to get Brooke and Chase out of my mind. So I decide to walk over in meet Peyton's friends. "Hey I'm Lucas Scott" I said, I knew Peyton was watching me.

"Oh, you're the host, I'm Haley James" she said, sweetly as she extended her hand out. I shook it.

"I'm Chris Keller" he also shook my hand. I still couldn't see why Peyton would date someone like him. I just had to ask.

"Are you Peyton's boyfriend?" I asked, they both looked at each other.

* * *

**Well, What did you guys think? Something is going on with, Brooke what do you think it is? Who do you think Chris is to Peyton? **

**The next chapter we will find out who Chris is.**

**Peyton finds out Brooke secret. and believe me it's pretty big.  
**

**Lucas and Peyton talk.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I will try to update soon. I'm trying to update Behind her hazel eyes, I have been getting alot of story alerts for that one. But I kinda lost my idea for it. So I'm trying my hardest to give you guys something. Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanting What You Can't Have**

**Chapter 5**

"No, I'm not Peyton boyfriend, I got better taste in woman, I could never date Peyton" he said, with small smile. " If Peyton in I dated we would definitely end up on Jerry Springer." he laughed.

"Why would you say that" I asked, as I give them both a look.

"Because, that the show people go on when their sleeping with their family" he laughed, so did Haley. I just raised my eye brow. I didn't get what they were talking about.

"Lucas, Chris is Peyton cousin" Haley said, she obviously knew I didn't get.

"Oh, I get it now" I said, with a little laugh, that was great news to me.

"Yeah, I'm her good looking cousin, all the girls want me" he said, as he winked at Haley.

"Please, you making me sick" she shook her head. "Chris, Peyton and me, go way back. it has always been the three of us." Haley said, "I'm going to go fine Peyton" I watched as she walked over to Peyton and Skillz.

"Well actually it was the four of us, My best friend Julian who dated Peyton for about a year" Chris said, as he looked over at Peyton. Who I noticed was watching us. "Julian hurt her pretty bad, she basically give up on guys." he said, giving me a warning look.

"What?" I asked, as I noticed the cold stare

"Peyton, is like my sister, I hate to see her hurt. I ended a fifteen year friendship because, of what that jackass did to her. I can tell you like her" he said, I tired to protest, but he stopped me. "Lucas, look I can tell you do don't deny it, ever since we got here your eyes have been on her. Peyton is not like most girls, she has been hurt so she protects her heart. Whatever you do don't hurt her" he said, then walked away

* * *

**Peyton's Pov**

I looked around the party noticing Brooke was nowhere in sight. So I decide to go talk to Lucas, who was sitting on the stairs again.

"Hey" I said, as I approached him.

"Hey Peyton" he said, with a big smile.

"Do you want to go for walk with me?" I asked, as I bit my lip, His eyes when wide

"Yeah" he stood up, With a hand at the small of my back, Lucas led me through the front door. I can't describe the feeling that flew in my body, as his hand touched my back.

"It was getting pretty hot and loud in there" I said, as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he whispered.

We walked in silence, I was nervous I really didn't know what to say or do. Well I want to kiss him, but I kept repeating in my head "He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend"

"So Chris and Haley seem nice" I looked over at him.

"Yeah, Haley is my best friend, Chris can work my nerve, but he has always been there for me"

"Yeah, he seems like a great protected" he said, I give him a confused look. " So can I ask what happen between you in Julian"

I was shocked, that they told him about him. "We just realized we wasn't meant to be" I said, quietly, hoping he would change the subject.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you." he said, with a look of shame

"Look maybe one day I could tell you, I just have trouble let people in my life" I replied honestly

"Whenever you are ready" he said, with a smile that made my heart flip. "I wish that one day I can be one of those people you let in"

I stopped walking in locked eyes with him. "I wish that to" I whispered, as I touched his arm. I licked my lips, as my eyes scanned his lips

* * *

**LUCAS'S POV**

I wasn't sure how we got here, but we were here alone in the middle of the street with one street light shining down on us. She looked amazing, I have daydreamt of what if would be like to kiss her pink lips. My heart was beating fast, as she whispered those words "I wish that to" she touched my arm in then a tiny spark flew through my body. Something Brooke has never did. Don't get me wrong I loved Brooke, but she didn't make me heart beat fast, are my palms sweat. and she should in hell didn't send sparks thorough my entire body. I wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to scare her off. Then she lick her lips, and I lost it.

"Peyton" I whispered, as my lips glazed 's slow, and very soft. My fingers tangle in her hair, I'm so excited, that I'm afraid my heart going to burst out of my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms draped down around her waist pulled her even closer, gently nibbling her bottom lip. A moan passed her lips, I take that as a sign, and push my tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

"OH MY GOD" I said, in my mind over in over. I'm standing in the middle of the street kissing Lucas Scott. This has to be a dream, he is kissing me, his tongue is in my mouth. "Damn this feel good, so damn good" I have been kissed by other boys, but nothing compares to this. He smelt so good, and he feels so damn good, Damn Brooke is a lucky woman. "What the hell am I doing" I said to myself, as I pulled back.

"Now why haven't we done this before?" He said, as I broke the kiss his forehead resting against mine. I wanted to say I don't know, but lets kept going because, it was the most amazing kiss of my life. But I didn't

"Because you have a girlfriend." I reminded him, as I pulled away completely. My heart broke at those words, but they were true and now I felt awful kissing Brooke's boyfriend. "Um...I sure go fine Haley and Chris. He nods at me, I swear there is disappointment in his eyes, I don't know if it's because I walked away or because he felt like he cheated on Brooke.

* * *

**LUCAS'S POV**

I swear there was disappointment in her eyes and her voice as she walked away, I wanted her to stay, I want to kiss her again. I know that I have Brooke, Brooke is great in everything, But she not Peyton. Brooke has never made me feel what I'm feeling now. What do I do now, I can't hurt Brooke. I have to tell her about the kiss, it's going to be hard, but she deserves to know the true.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

I walked back into the house Chris was in the middle of much of girls I shook my head. Then went to find Haley, I walked up the stairs after Skillz told be he thinks she went to the bathroom. I needed to talk to her, I wasn't sure were the bathroom was. So I decide to open up all the door, the first two I open was empty bedrooms. I open the third door, that was also a bed room, but it wasn't empty. My eyes widen at what I saw Brooke Davis making out with her boyfriends best friend.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even notice the door opening. I quickly closed, in thankful that Haley found me. I grabbed Chris in pulled them both home. "What do I do now?" I can't tell Lucas, I know that in my mind I wished that they broke up. So that I could have Lucas, but I never wanted this to happen. It hurts when you been cheated on. Believe me I've been there. I don't want to see Lucas hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 6

Monday morning came to fast to mine liking, all weekend I couldn't get that kiss between Lucas and me out of my head. It was so freaking amazing, Haley and Chris were shocked that I kissed him back. They said that I'm not the type of girl who would kiss someone who has a girlfriend, but I couldn't help it Lucas just makes me want to do thing I would never think of doing.

If that wasn't enough I have the image of Brooke and Chase in my head. I felt really torn I wanted to tell Lucas I did. But the more I thought about it I figure it's best if he hears it from Brooke. Which means that I'm just going to have to keep my cool. And let him continue living in total ignorance of the fact that his girlfriend and best friend were a couple of lying skunks.

"Hey Pety" Lucas said, as he walked over to me. Part of me wanted to yell Brooke is a lying whore who is nailing your best friend behind your back. Now kiss me again. but I didn't I couldn't I 'm not that girl.

"Hey Lucas' I said, quietly as we entered chemistry class.

"Peyton, do you regret the kiss?" He asked, in a whisper as we sat down. I looked over at him. His eyes were so dreamily blue. I want to lean over in kiss him again.

"Lucas, it shouldn't have happen" I said, as I opened my book pretending I was reading.

"I didn't ask if it should have happen. I asked if you regret it" he paused, " Peyton, I know it shouldn't have happen, but I don't regret it." He reached for my hand. I looked up from my book staring at our hands. "I told Brooke about it" he said, as our eyes connected I was shocked, I really didn't see that one coming. I pulled my hand away from his. I ignored the hurt look on his face. We sat in silence for the rest of the class. Once the bell rang I bolted out, as fast as could.

* * *

I was relieved with the last bell rang. I just wanted to go home, I couldn't get Lucas out of my head he said he didn't regret kissing me. He told Brooke, I wondered if they broke up, is that why he reached for my hand today. Are he in Brooke over, "God, I hope so." I whispered, as I walked towards my car.

"Peyton" a voice yelled. I turned around to see a very angry Brooke looking at me. I knew this moment was coming

"What Brooke" I asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You can't have him, I won't let you. He is my boyfriend, he loves me, he will never love you" She yelled, her voice was loud and full of anger. But her eyes weren't angry, they were sad and a little scared like. Was she scared of losing Lucas? I mean after seeing her with Chase, I didn't even think she loved Lucas, but I guess I was wrong.

"Brooke, I don't want him" I lied, but what else could I do, she was standing in front of me almost in tears. "The kiss was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen" I lied again.

"Oh believe me if will never happen again, And yes it was a mistake Lucas said it was" she said, in a lower whisper.

I wanted to say no Lucas told me it was amazing, and he didn't regret it, but I didn't "Yeah, he's right" I said, as I walked closer to her. Everyone was watching us now I was just happy Lucas was in basketball practice. "Brooke, I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend." I said, in the most honest voice I have ever used. The she did something that totally surprise me.

She slapped me, it hurt to, I step back glaring at her. I touch my right cheek that was still stinging. "What the hell Brooke, I fuckin apologise and you slap me" I yelled, I was getting pissed now.

"I don't want your apology, I just want to make it clear that Lucas Scott is taking. So stay the hell away from my man" she said, as she started to walk away.

"Which one" I yelled, I wasn't sure why I said it, but she pissed me off. And I will be damn if I was just going to let her walk away after she slap me.

She turned around narrowing her brown eyes at me" What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, as she stepped closer to me.

I lean in closer so I knew she would hear me. " I was a little confused, you said stay away for your man, Well which one Brooke the one who is your man in public or, the one who is your man behind close doors" I said, with a smile.

"Lucas, is my man in public and behind close doors, you don't know what you're talking about you little bitch" She was getting irritated, as she stared at me.

"Oh, really," I paused, pretending to think about something for a moment. " Friday night Lucas was siting all alone on the stairs, while his girlfriend was flirting in the corner with his best friend." I smiled.

"So Chase and I are friends, Lucas doesn't care if I talk to him" She said, with a nervous smile

"Yeah, but I believe he would definitely care about what I saw" I replied, as I started to walk away.

"Oh please you didn't see anything" she yelled,

"Believe what you want Brooke" I yelled, as I started to get in my car. She was walking towards me," but stop when she noticed Chase. She give me one last I hate the ground you walk on stare, before walking towards him.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I got out of my car looked across the street, I wanted to go talk to her. I needed to know what the kiss did to her. Because it totally made my world compete. I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't aware of Brooke siting on my porch.

"Do you have feeling for Peyton?" She asked, in the most sadness voice. I jumped in looked at her shocked

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping she was going to drop that subject. Because my true answer would for sure break her.

"I wanted to see my boyfriend" she replied, as she walked down the steps towards me " I mean your still my boyfriend right" she asked, as she stopped in front of me.

"Yeah" I whispered, as I looked down at her. She smiled then kissed me it was nothing like the kiss I shared with Peyton. " Why did you lie to me?" I knew it wasn't the right time to bring it up, but I had to know.

"What are you talking about, I never lied to you" she said, as her voice cracked.

"You told me to stay away from Peyton, because she had a jealous boyfriend. She doesn't have a boyfriend, she hasn't had one in about a year. The guy you thought was her boyfriend, is her cousin." I watched, as she looked down at the ground.

"Because we are falling apart and, I don't know what to do about it" she whispered, as she walked away. I didn't stop her, I couldn't, I didn't know how, Are maybe I really don't want to" I watched, as she walked across the street. I had no idea why she was going to Peyton's. I stood there as I watched Peyton's mom invite her in. I could only hope that she doesn't do anything crazy.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

"Shut up Haley, I'm not going to be busted her windows out of her car" I laughed and, rolled by eyes at her crazy idea. Haley was ready to jump on a plane, and fly here to kick Brooke's ass.

We have been on the phone all night, just laughing and complaining about Brooke Davis, in how I really do want her Boyfriend. But I will never let Brooke know that she was right. "Hold on Hales, someone is knocking on my door" I said, as I walk over to open my bedroom door. I was expecting to see my mom or my dad. even my grandma. Hell maybe even Lucas. But I sure in the hell didn't expect to see Brooke Davis standing there. She looked lost and confuse

" I'm jealous of you" she whispered, as a few tears fell. I wasn't sure why she was here, or what she was up to, but I never thought I would hear those words fall from her mouth.

"What" I asked, in a confused voice. I wasn't really sure if I heard her right. I mean why would she be jealous of me. So had Lucas.

" I love him Peyton, I do, but I love Chase to" she puts her head down, " I need both of then, I can't lose them, but I'm scared that I'm losing Lucas to you" she wipes a couple of tears away.

"Brooke, he loves you, it was one little kiss that didn't mean a thing" I said, trying to reassure her, but I knew if wasn't working. Hell I really didn't know how Lucas felt about her. We never really talk about her.

"He looks at you like he use to look at me, I lied Peyton, when he told me about the kiss. He didn't look sad or displeased with himself, it was like he was hoping I would yell then break it off. So he could be free, to run to you. He didn't once say it was a mistake"

"Brooke, that doesn't mean he felt anything" I wasn't sure why I was trying to make her feel better. Just moments ago I hated the ground this girl walked on, but now my heart broke for her.

"I asked, him if he had feelings for you" she paused, she looked me straight in the eyes " he never answer, he changed the subject. That had to mean something Peyton."

I just looked at her I didn't know what else to say. I pulled her into by room, as I noticed my grandma listening to our conversation. I shut the door, then remember that Haley was on the phone. "Haley, I'll call you back" I hang up before, she could say anything.

"Sit down" I tell her, as I sit beside her. She looks like she could really use a friend. " Are you going to tell Lucas about Chase?" I know it was none of my business, but I know that I couldn't be around Lucas without it slipping out.

"NO, Peyton I can't" she cried, " You have to promise you won't tell him either" she asked, as she tried to clam herself down.

"I promise" I said, I don't know why I did it, but I felt bad for her. The girl I thought was a cold heartless bitch, actually had a heart. I pulled her into a hug, I figured she needed one. My mind was full of everything she said, Does Lucas have feelings for me? . I looked down at my phone in my mouth dropped as I readied the call ID. I bit my lip, as I debated to answer it or not.

"See I told you" She said, as she noticed the name on my phone. "He doesn't even call me anymore" she said, sadly.

I didn't answer it, I wasn't sure what to say to him. Especially with his girlfriend siting beside me. I just sat there with his girlfriend trying to make her feel better. God I'm pathetic.

" I love them both, I think" She whispered, as he head lay on my shoulder. I didn't say anything just rubbed her back. " Peyton can a person love two people at the sametime."

I shurgged, " Well, I think on some level a person can, but..." I paused, as I try to put together what I want to say to her.

"But what?" She asked, as she looks up at me.

"Well, I kind of believe what Johnny Depp said, If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldnt have fallen for the second."


	7. Chapter 7

Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 7

A month had passed since Brooke's little break down in my room. Brooke in I were getting closer, so where Lucas and I. I spent my days hanging with Brooke and my nights talking with Lucas, either in his room or my room or on the phone. I was falling pretty hard for him, I just couldn't tell him yet.

Brooke and Lucas were still together, I know it sucks, but she asked me not tell him about Chase. So I didn't, it was killing me. But the thing that I was kinda happy about was Brooke and Lucas might not officially broke up, but they weren't really together either. I mean they talked, but didn't make out or even kiss that much, maybe a little kiss here in there.

Today was going to be either a really good day or a really bad day. It was Thanksgiving in Haley was in town which makes me really happy. Chris didn't come he claimed he had a really hot date. I doubt that. Lucas and his brother were coming over. When my mom find out that they were going to eat pizza for thanksgiving she about had a heart attack. So she walked over in asked Lucas who was as excited as she was about the whole idea. I mean I was happy to spend time with Lucas, but I didn't expect Brooke to be here to.

"Hey Peyton" Haley said, as she enter the kitchen " why is Brooke here?"

"My mom invited her, it seem that Brooke's parents are in LA. And my mom refused to let her spend today alone." I like Brooke I do it's just I won't get to talk to Lucas, as much with her around.

"Peyton, get the door" my mom yelled.

"Okay" I walked over to the door smiling, I knew who was on the other side.

"Hey Beautiful" Lucas said, smiling big,as he handed me a white rose. I blushed as his eyes scan my body, Silently thanking my mom for making me wear a dress.

"Hey, your girlfriend is in the living room" I said, with a small smile.

"Oh" his smiled completely drop. "You invited Brooke" he asked, in a disappointed voice

"No, my mom did" I said, with the same tone as his.

"Hello man! you going to introduce me or continue having eye sex with this totally hot ass girl" the tall dark hair boy said. I assumed he was Nathan.

"Shut man, Anyways Peyton this Nathan my brother. Nath this Peyton Sawyer"

"Nice to meet you Peyton, Lucas was right" he paused, "you have incredible legs" he smirks, as Lucas shakes his head and, I swear he was blushing. I know I sure was.

"Thanks I guess, nice to meet you to" I was feeling pretty hot, "Come on" we walked in the dining room. Everyone was already sitting. I went to sit down. My eyes stay on Lucas, as he introduce Nathan to everyone. I watched as he kissed Haley's cheek, then my mom's then shook my dads hand. Then he walked over in sat in between Brooke and me. I close my eyes, as Brooke give him a peck. This was awkward, especially with the fact that he gave me a rose, an not Brooke. I looked over at him. our eyes locked, I could have stay like this forever. But unfortunately our moment was interrupted by the door bell.

"Who could that be?" My dad questioned, as he walked to the door.

"Oh, Mrs Sawyer I kinda invited a friend, His parents are out-of-town. I hope it's okay" Lucas said, as he looked at me.

"Oh, Lucas it's fine the more the merrier" My mom said, as she set another plate on the table beside Brooke. I was wondering who Lucas invited,

"Well, everyone we have another guest" My dad said, as he in Chase enter the dining room. I looked over a very shocked Brooke. I have a feeling something was going to happen. Chase greeted everyone then sat beside Brooke. This was definitely awkward now.

Dinner went my to slowly to my liking. My mom and dad did most the taking to Nathan, about college in basketball. And how they hope I chose a great school next year. Brooke and Chase were speechless they didn't even look at each other. Lucas was staring at me, I was blushing so hard I thought my cheeks were going to fall off.

I was happy when dinner was finally over, My parents where in the kitchen cleaning up. My grandma was still upstairs she was having a pretty bad day. My mom sent all of us into the living room to talk, till dessert was ready. Brooke was siting in the chair, acting like she was paying attention to Nathan, who was talking about some kinda party or something. My mind and eyes were on Lucas, who's were on me to I could tell. Chase sat on the other chair, he pretty much was thinking of a way to get out of the house I think. Haley was sitting on the couch next to Nathan, she was very into his story, or into him. I will for sure ask her later.

"you know we should totally play truth or dare" Haley said, I was totally shocked by that Haley usually it's the truth and dare kinda girl.

"Yeah, what do you think man" Nathan said, as he looked at Lucas. Who looked at me.

"If Peyton's in, I'm in" Lucas said, as he waited for my response

"only if Brooke and Chase play" I said, as Brooke give me a look."Oh. come Brooke it's just a game" I said, trying to convince her.

"Fine" she said,

"I'm in to, I guess" Chase said,

"Well who go's first?" I asked, as I looked around to all of them

"Your house Peyton, you go first" Nathan said, as he smiled at me. I don't know why but for a moment I had a feeling that Nathan and Haley were up to something.

"Um...okay Nathan truth or dare"

"Well, I'm a daring kinda guy so I'll go with the dare babe" he said, as he was still smiling that I know something you don't know a smile.

"Um, I dare you to" I looked around the room trying to think of something. My eyes landed back on Haley "Kiss Haley"

"With pleasure" he said he then leaned over in kiss her gently. He pulled back in winked at her. My turn he said. "Peyton, truth or dare?"

I looked at him, I would usually pick truth but I was to afraid of what the question would be." Dare" I said, as I bit my lip.

"Kiss Chase"

My eyes widen, I was about to protested, but was stopped by the "NO" That was yelled from both, Lucas and Brooke, I looked over at Lucas who was looking at Brooke confusedly.

"you guys, it's just a kiss" I said, as I walked over in pecked Chase quickly.

"That sucked" Nathan said, as he shook his head. I glared at him.

"Okay, my turn" Haley said, "Lucas, truth or dare?" she asked, with the same smile Nathan had. They don't even know each other, but I swear they are sharing the same brain right now.

"Dare"

"Kiss Peyton" she smiled

My eyes widen again, I looked over at Brooke who was looking at Chase. It was like she was completely lost in him to notice anything else.

Lucas pulled me over to him, without any hesitance. his mouth is covering mine in a bruising kiss, Our lips are moving together in such a perfect way. I pull back, at the sound of Nathan and Haley laughing.

"Sorry" Lucas said, as he looks over at Brooke, Who was siting there with her mouth open.

"That was funny" Nathan said, everyone eyes glared at him.

"What are talking about Nathan?" Brooke asked, she was clearly pissed.

"Well, Brooke my dear. Don't you think it's funny that I dare Peyton to kiss Chase. You and Lucas yelled no so fast, like their was a fire somewhere. Haley dares Lucas to Kiss Peyton, who happens to be your boyfriend, but you didn't say a thing. Why is that Brooke?"

"Okay, I think that's enough truth and dare for one night" I said, I knew where this was going.

"Can you guys feel the tension?" Haley asked, as she glared at Brooke

"What tension?" Lucas asked, as he looked over at me, I was just as confused as he was.

"The sexual tension" Nathan replied, as his eyes flick towards Brooke, who was standing up now.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't felt it" Nathan said, glancing from Brooke to me to Lucas and then Chase.

"Oh please, I have, it was making me nuts" Haley said,

"Haley" I yelled, I certainly knew what was coming next. I just couldn't believe Haley was the one doing it.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked,

"What's going on," Nathan paused, "Why don't you ask Brooke and Chase?"

"We have no idea what he is talking about Luke" Chase said, as he was beginning to get flushed.

Nathan and Haley broke out laughing, Lucas was getting irritate, Brooke was near tears. Chase was about to tackle Nathan.

"Just ignored them" I said, as I walked over towards Lucas. I give him a smile, it seem to clam him down a little.

"Lucas, you are so dumb sometimes" Nathan said, as he walked over to Lucas and me. "I love you man, so I'm going to be honest with you. Your girlfriend and your best friend have been seeing each other behind your back, for almost a year man" Lucas looked over at them with a stunned expression on his face.

I was shocked, I knew that the were seeing each other, but not that it was going on for a year. My heart broke him, as I watched him try to pieces everything together. I knew today was going to be a bad day.


	8. Chapter 8

I fell on to the couch, as if my legs had simply given out beneath me. I know Brooke in I have had some long, hard months. I figure are relationship was coming to an end,but I sure in the hell didn't see this coming. She got so upset over a little kiss between Peyton and me, just a month ago.

"It's not true" I hear Brooke's voice say, I look up at her. She had hold of both my shoulders, she was crying. "He's lying" her voice was impassioned. But I know it was true, The darkness and the sadness that had been in her eyes lately was gone. It was replaced with a lighter shade of color, like she had be lifted of her ghost.

"It's true" I looked over at the voice who just said, the words I all ready knew. My best friend was standing there looking me straight in the eye. Part of me wanted to walk over in punch him, the other part wanted to thank him. Because I was now free of my pointless relationship and, free to be with Peyton. I know that was crazy for me to even think, but I have been wanting to tell her how I felt since that kiss. I looked over at her, she was pulling Haley into the kitchen. I could tell she was pissed, I heard her say "You had no right to tell Nathan, what I said to you, I can't believe you" I wondered what she meant by that. My thoughts were interrupted by Brooke's strained voice.

"Lucas, I lov..............." she stop at the sound of Chase's voice.

"I love her man," his voice was a little whisper, but I heard it loud in clear. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I try to fight my feelings, I did, but I lost every time."

"Oh, please tell me your not buying this shit man" Nathan said, as he sat down beside me. I was clearly pissed at him, for telling me in front of everyone, in for keeping it from me for a year. But I was getting even more pissed every time his mouth open.

"Shut Nathan, Lucas I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" Brooke said, in a very gentle sorrow voice.

I believe she never wanted to hurt me, I really did, sometime you can't stop faith. Maybe Brooke and Chase were suppose to be together. I was suppose to be with Peyton. But it either way it still hurts.

"God, you two crack me up," Nathan said, as he threw his head back laughing. "I'm so sorry Lucas, we never meant to hurt you" he was mocking them, in get on my last nevere. "Well if you didn't want to hurt him, you wouldn't of screwed his best friend" he said, looking at Brooke. "And you wouldn't of screwed your best friends girl." he looked over at Chase, "I know, as well as everyone that Lucas and Brooke wasn't going to last, especially since romeo here" he patted mine shoulder. "Can't quit talking about Peyton." he smiled.

"Shut the hell up Nathan, damn is this why you came home, to ruin everyone day." I yelled, I stood up in walked to the window.

They room went silent after my little out bust. I needed time to think, time to let everything sink in.

This was not how I planned my Thanksgiving, the only thing good to come out of today was getting to kiss Peyton again.

"Hey kids, dessert is ready" I turned around to see Mrs Sawyer, standing there. I wonder if she knew what was going on.

"Mom, I don't think this is a good time" Peyton said, as he looked over at me. It was like she was asking me if I was okay, I smiled at her, she smiled back. It was that moment I knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Peyton, honey anytime is the right time for homemade apple pie" Miss Sawyer said, with a smile the same one Peyton has.

"Mom, your crazy, but we love you" Peyton said, as she winked at me, then pulled her mom back into the kitchen. The room fell back to a dead silents

"So Brooke do you love Chase, I mean he did admitted he loves you, So how do you feel?" My pain in the ass brother said, breaking the silents. I shook my head, but looked over at Brooke, she was still crying, I kinda wanted to know to.

"Nathan,this is not your business" Brooke said,

"Are you in love with Chase?" I asked, I wasn't sure why, but I felt that if she was, then I had the right to feel what I feel for Peyton. Without feeling like I was doing something wrong.

Brooke put her head down, I already knew the answer. "yeah, I'm sorry Lucas, I love you I do, but I...........

"Don't Brooke, you can't help who you love." I said, as I turned back to look out the window. I didn't feel my heart break, I didn't feel anything honestly.

"Peyton, your back, did you come to check up on us?" I heard Nathan say. I turned around just as she was given him a cold glare. I knew they would totally hit it off.

"Nathan, how about you go in the kitchen in have some pie with Haley. Since you two seem to hit if all so well. " she said, with a little sarcastic way.

"What can I say, she's hot, I'm hot, why can't we be hot together" He said, as he winked at her. He walked away laughing.

I watched, as she walked over to Brooke, she was whispering in her ear. I watched as they hugged. I couldn't believe how close they came in a month.

"I think I should just head home" Brooke said, as she walked over in grab he jacket and purse

"I'll take you" Peyton said,

"I can walk"

"Brooke, it's rain"

"OH,"

"Just let me tell my mom" Peyton said, as she turn to walk out of the room, but stop at the sound of....

"I'll take her" Chase said, as they all looked at me. I didn't say anything, I just looked back out the window.

"Lucas, will you say something please" Chase said, as he walked over to me. "hit me, kick me, I don't care, I deserve it..............please do something"

I turned around to face him, I know that my silents was killing him. "I'm going to go get some pie" I said, as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Peyton's Pov**

I watched as Lucas walked into the kitchen, I understood some of what her was going through, like he wanted to yell, scream, punch, break something. But felt completely numb. I've been in his shoes. I turn around giving Brooke a sympathetic smile, I know I shouldn't feel sorry for her, but I did. I felt it for Chase to, he looked so broken.

"We're going to go" Brooke said, as she open the front door. Chase kept starring out into space, "Chase, come on" He looked of at me.

"Thanks for dinner, please tell your parents I said thanks"

"I will"

He walked over to the door, but before he step out he turn back to me." Please, talk to him for me, I'm really am sorry, Not for falling in love with Brooke" he looked over at Brooke. "Because I will never be sorry for that, " He turned back to me. "I'm sorry for not been man enough to tell him about us" he walked out, Brooke give me a smile and a wave, said she will call me later, then they were gone. I stood there wondering what was going to happen next and, just as I was wondering I heard a loud bang.

I ran into the kitchen just as Lucas and Nathan crashed on to my glass kitchen table, "OH GOD" I looked over at my shocked mom. Haley was standing beside her with the same expression.

I looked back over as Lucas's fist connected with Nathan's face. "Shit" he yelled, as he went down, "What the hell is going on here?" My dad yelled, as he come in the back door. Nathan was still holding his face, Lucas was standing there, like he was planning his next move. I slow walked over to him, he was breathing hard. I have never seen him like this. "Lucas" I said, hoping he would look at me. But he didn't he kept his focus on Nathan.

"I think you boys should leave" My dad said, he was pissed, about the broken table, as he and my mom started to pick up the pieces.

"Haley walk Nathan home" I said, as I reached for Lucas hand, it was bleeding. "Keep him over there, I will handle Lucas"

I watched as Nathan and Haley walked out the back door. "I will pay for the table" I said, as I walked over to my parents. They looked at me like they were shocked. I was about to explain, but was stopped.

"NO, you won't" Lucas said, as he turned to face us. "I'm so sorry, Mr & Mrs Sawyer, I'm not usually the one who starts fights, I don't ever get into fights, but Nathan was getting o............

"Lucas, you don't have to explain, we kinda of heard what happen, I was expected something to happen between, you and Chase, not you and your brother."My dad say with a little smile. "But hey I have brothers to, they can be ass's sometimes"

"Peyton, how about you go help Lucas clean up his hand." My mom said, as she continued to pick up the glass.

We walk upstairs into my room, I walked into my bathroom to get the first aid kit that my mom makes me keep in there.

"Peyt, I'm sorry" he said, as I wash off the blood, " I will pay for a new table,"

"Lucas, it's okay, I'm just glad no one got hurt" I said, I met physically, because emotionally Lucas was hurt. I wrapped his hand up. " there you go"

I sat down beside him, tryin to think of something to say, he was starring at his hand. My phone ring, I smiled as I reached over him to grab it. "Yeah," I said, as I kept my eye on Lucas, "Oh, if you want" I said, into the phone, as Lucas lay down on my bed. I was smiling, he has laying on my bed. He had laid on it a lot over the past month, but he was taken then, now he is single, in that thought just about me wanted to jump him right there.

"Okay, see you in the morning" I said, as I hung up. I looked down at him, he looked up at me, "I will be right back" I whispered. I don't know why, but I had to touch him in some way. So I run my fingers through his hair. Then kissed his forehead, before I went to talk to my parents.

When I returned to my room about ten minutes later. He was still laying on my bed, his eyes closed. I slipped off my shoes, in laid beside him. My god he looked so prefect in sweet, I laid on by side in run my fingers through his soft hair again. His eyes snapped open, in I pulled my hand away

"Don't stop" he said, as he smirk at me. I just smiled in continued running my hands through his hair. I wondered if he wanted to talk.

"I'm do you want to stay here with me tonight" I asked, looking down at his chest, avoiding his eyes. "My parents okay it" I said, as I looked up at him. "Haley is staying with Nathan, and we figure you guys needed sometime alone. So I thought they...............

He silent me with his finger, "Thanks, I love to" he said, in a low voice. I watched as he kicked off his shoes then we both stood up, I walked into the bathroom to change my clothes. "hey peyt, would you mind if I slept in my boxers, jeans aren't to comfortable to sleep in" he said through the door. I fell my face grow hot, wow I've seen him without a shirt, I wondered what he would look like in just boxers. "No I don't mind" I said, as I walked out of the bathroom.

He was standing there in black and blue really cute boxers, in god he was hot. I walked over towards the bed. "Even when you go to bed you look so sexy" he said, as his eyes looked me up in down. I blushed, as I looked down at myself, I was wearing a part of black boys shorts and a white wife beater. I pulled back the covers "Shut up, and get in" I said, as I laid down.

"With pleasure" he whispered, as he laid down beside me."Thanks for everything Peyt" he said, as he reached for my hand. He laced his fingers with mine. " I Like you Peyton, Like you alot" he was looking my straight in the eye. "I wanted to tell you that for awhile now."

" I like you too, Lucas alot" I whispered, as I got closer to him, our heads were touching, I wanted to kiss him again,but knew that it wasn't the right time.

"Peyton…" He moves his hand past my arm up my neck and lays it gently on my cheek. His eyes dropped to my lips. then he kisses me.

I hesitate at first and pause for second as I place both hands on his chest to put a little distance between us but a voice in my head tells me to go for it that I've held back for too long… I open my mouth to meet his hungry tongue. I open my eyes to meet his crystal blue ones and he has a smile on his face, as if he had wanted this for so long.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something" my heart is beating faster than usual, adrenaline is pumping and emotions are high. He looks at me with those confused eyes,

"What?" he said, as he pulls me closer.

"I knew" I whispered, I was afraid he was going to walk away for me.

"You knew what?" he asked, as he stroked by cheek. God he is going to hate me,

"About Brooke and Chase, I knew" I looked down, in shame as he pulled away from me.

* * *

**Well I hope you like, I actually have the next chapter almost done. So please review, I might post this weekend.**

**The next chapter will be all Leyton.**

**I will be posting Living with Heartache tonight, so look for it, thanks again. And thanks to everyone who help me fine that story I asked yesterday about, I really love it I wanted my friend to read it, she loved it to, thanks.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 9

The silence was so deadening between us. I didn't know where to begin, where to start. Apologies were due.I knew it, he was going to be mad. He wouldn't look at me, his eyes stay glue to the floor. His back was turned toward me.

"You knew" Lucas said, breaking the strained silence.

"Yeah" I said, in a low whisper

"How long?" he asked, in a painfully voice.

"The night of your party" I said, watching as he shook his head. "Lucas I wan...

"My party the one Brooke begged me to throw, even though I didn't want to."he paused," Same damn party that she stay in the corner talking and laughing with him. Everyone said, she was just been nice because, he and Rachael just broke up, I laughed when Rachael asked if I thought there was something going on between them two because, they spend a lot of time together."

"Lucas, I...

"Why would I even think there was something going on between my girlfriend and best friend. I trusted them both, bad thing is I was hating myself for sitting on the steps watching you, wanting to be with you. I could care less to who Brooke was flirting with, if that met I got to spend time with you. I was to wrapped up in who the guy was that you brought to my party," He said, as his face still stay down.

I was shocked, I kinda had a feeling he was into me especially after the kiss, but I didn't think he was jealous of Chris. Which explains why he kept his eye on us that night now. I looked over at him, I then reached out to touch his shoulder. But he pushed it off, "Lucas, I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you, but...

"But what?" he said, coldly as he started to put his clothes back on. "You figured it would be better if I found out in front of everyone, so I could look like a complete moron. Good plan" He said, as he put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked, I didn't want him to leave, I thought telling him now would be the right thing, before things went to far between us.

"Why do you care?"

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but, it wasn't my place. Brooke and Chase should have told you, I told Br...

"I don't want to hear it, I need so some air," he looked down at me, as a tear escaped from my eye. "I need to get away from you" his voice was angry, but I swear there was hurt, maybe sadness in it to. His eyes were so sad. My heart broke at that sight.

"Yeah" I whispered, as I put my head down, the tears came faster. I fell back against the bed, as the door shut. I guess this is what I deserves, I shouldn't have keep it from him. Now there was no future for us.

* * *

My heart broke at the sight of that one tear falling down her pale, soft face. I don't know why I'm treating her like she is the one who caused this, because I know she didn't. It was going on for a year. She knew for a month, but what hurt was that the last mouth we have spent a lot of time together, I told her things that I never told Brooke, I let her into parts of my life I never let anyone in. I thought she was letting me into hers to, but she kept secrets from me that could have changed our relationship. I wanted to be with her, but I can't trusted her now.

"Lucas where are you going" Mr Sawyer asked,

"I just need some air"

"Uh, Lucas look I know you're hurting right now, but things will get better. If you really love this girl you would get thought this, or if you in this girl can't be together, Because you both realized you have feeling for other people" he give me a narrow look

"Brooke's in love with Chase, so we will not be getting back together"

"Which makes sense because, you're in love with my daughter, and ,my daughter even though she wouldn't admitted it, Is in love with you to."

I smiled a little, as I heard him, I wondered if he was right. I knew I had strong feelings for Peyton, but did she really have feelings for me.

"Lucas, I can't tell you what to do, but don't end your friendship with Chase over some girl, especially girl who doesn't make your face light up, Like it does when Peyton enters a room. "He smiles, I can't believe how well he knew me. "Talk to Peyton, she has be in your shoes"

"What?"

"Look a few years ago, I think Peyton was fifteen, she was with this guy Julian, who she claimed was going to be her prince charming. Till she caught her prince charming with her best friend"

"Her best fr...

"Yeah, Haley," Mr. Sawyer said, interrupted me. "But they pulled through it, go talk to Peyton please, she can really help you out."

I just nodded, "Thanks Mr Sawyer" I said, as he walked up the stairs I took a deep breath. Then followed behind him, I stopped as I touch the door handle, part me was hoping she was asleep. So I could just watch her, and think, but the other part of me wanted to know more about the jackass the broke her heart. I walked in slowly, she was lying there staring at the ceiling.

"You came back" she whispered, in a low voice. I could tell she had been crying. And I hated myself for making her cry. She sat up, but didn't look up at me, I watched, as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry Lucas, I didn't want you to get hurt, it sucks to get betray by people you love and trust" she cried "Please not hate me" she whispered, so low like she really didn't want me to her, but I did.

"Peyton," I said, as I sat down on her side of the bed, I lifted her chin up so I could look her in the eyes. "I could never hate you, I'm sorry for the way I acted it's not your fault. I just wasn't expecting to find out about them in front of everyone. I wish Nathan would have told me soon, I will talk to him, once I cool down." I said, as I moved her over so we could both sit against the head broad. "I like you Peyton"

" I like you to Lucas" she said, in that sweet voice I love to hear." you are one of my good friends as,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No," I said, knowing I needed to be honest. I cupped her face in my hands, she looked so sad, her eyes were full of fear of what I was about to say. "I like you Peyton, more than a good friend is supposed to." I watched as her eyes widen, " I want to be with you, "

"Lucas, we can't you just found about Brooke and you're not thinking clearly"

"Peyton, I have thought about been with you, long before we share that amazing kiss in the street."

"Luca...

"Peyton, Do you want to be with me?" I asked, as my heart stop as I waited her answer. "Be honest please"

I watched, as she looked down, closed her eyes then whispered, "More than anything" she open her eyes. I smiled down at her. I have never felt so happy, I lean down in gentle pressed my lips to hers.

"Promise me, you will wait for me"

"What are talking about?"

"I want to be with you, but not yet" I said, as I combed my fingers through her hair. "I need to talk to Brooke and fixes thing with Chase, I want to have a fresh start with you, but we have to be honest to each other . No more lies"

"No more lies and I will wait for you" she said, as she kissed my cheek. "Can I still kiss you when I want" she asked, as she raised her eye brow.

"Hell yeah" I laughed, as I pulled her to me. We share a couple more kisses, before I remembered what I came up here for. "Peyton, I want to tell you all my secrets and, Share all my dreams with you, I want to tell you what scares me, I want to be the one you go to for anything, I want you to leave me in to all the way"

"I could do that, I told you some much already. I have no problem opening up to you. I want the same things you want Lucas"

"Good,"she had her head on my shoulder and my arms were wrapped around her. I was loving this feeling more than anything in the world., " I want to know about Julian and Haley" I said, as she tensed up in my arms

"What? Who? Why?" she asked, as she pulled away from me. She was confused, a little upset, but I could tell she was scared more than anything.

"Peyton" I said, as I pulled her back to me. "You said you will leave me in, good way to start is to tell me about your last relationship, I know it ended badly, I know Haley was involved, I need to know this, maybe it will help me with Chase."

"Okay, I will tell you" she said, as she laid her head back down on my shoulder. "Please don't hate me" she whispered, "I did something I was ashamed of to"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! sorry I haven't update any of my stories. Life kinda got in the way. Anyways I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews you guys are awesome.**

**This chapter is told in Peyton POV, it is like a flash back to the night Peyton caught Julian and Haley together. It will always give you kinda of insight on Julian and Peyton's relationship. And why Chris is no longer friends with please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Wanting What You Can't Have**

**Chapter 10**

**One year,four months,three weeks, two days ago**

Julian was Chris's best friend I knew him forever it seem like. He was my first crush, he was four years old then I was I never thought we would get together. My parent adored him, they treated him like he was a member of the family. I wasn't that shocked when Julian went to my dad and, told him he wanted to date me. That my dad shook his hand and, said treat her right son.

We dated for nine months, in I believed that he was my one. I know I was only fifteen,but he made me feel things I never felt. I use to hear my dad tell my mom that one day, they will be crying at our wedding. I kinda believe it to. But I was young and I believe in fairly tales too. I never thought he would break my heart or hurt my best friend.

I was laying on my bed reading, when Julian walked in. "Hey baby," he said, as he laid down beside me

"Hey" I said, as I put the book down then rolled over on my side to face him. He leaned in to kiss me.

"I wanted to talked to you about something" He said, as he pulled my closer. I nodded, "Well Chris is going away tonight."

Chris and Julian lived together in a two bedroom studio apartment near NYU where they went to school at.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me tonight" He said, as played with the hem of my shirt. Even thought we have been together for nine months, we haven't slept together. I told him I wasn't ready. He told me he understood and he would never push me into something I didn't want to do. That just make me love him more. But lately every time we kiss we ended up having the same talk. I think he is get inpatient with me.

"Haley and I are having a party at her place tonight. I told you that yesterday"

"Oh right, well we can still go to the party. then you could come back to my place. Just you and me alone all night." he said,as he kissed my neck.

"Julian"

"Peyt, I want to be with you"

"You are with me"

"Yeah, I'm with you as your boyfriend the guy you clam you love, but I want to be with you sexually, I want to make love to you Peyton. I wanted to show you how much I love you" he said, as his hands started to unbutton my blouse

I laid on my back as he took my shirt off. We have done this a lot, but I never let him cross my waist line. He continued to kiss my neck as he un hooked my bra. He then moved his lips to my breast and began to kisses them. I closed my eyes clearly enjoying what he was doing. Then he unbutton my jeans.

"Julian, I'm not ready" I said, as I push him away

"Dammit Peyton I have needs , do you know how many girl would jump out the chance to sleep with me"

I couldn't believe he said that"Well go find them then, because I don't want to have sex" I said, as I put my bra back on.

"Peyton you have played this virgin game for nine months, Come on it just sex"

"No Julian it's not just sex to me. I want it to be special and I want it to be on my wedding night" I said honestly as I button my shirt back up.

"Are you kidding me you want to wait till your married, You mean I have been a good little boy to you for nothing. You're a freaky tease" he yelled

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I yelled, I couldn't believe what he just said to me. I was devastated, but refuse to cry in front of him. He left with out another word. I laid back down on my bed in cried.

I ended up crying myself to sleep, when I woke up. It was dark outside, I looked over at the clock it was a little after ten. "Damn the party Haley must be pissed" I said to myself I grab my jacket in run to Haley's place.

* * *

About thirty minutes later I was walking in to Haley's house. The party was obviously a success, I smiled as people wave and thanked me for throwing an awesome party. I looked in every room down stairs but couldn't find Haley.

I love my best friend to death, but sometimes I wondered about her she was a party girl. She had already had sex twice that I know of. She was in need of sex tonight she told me early on the phone. So I figure she was upstairs with her boyfriend Josh. Haley and Josh have been dating for about six months. She clam they were in love in he was her soul mate.

"Hey Peyton"

"Hey Josh, I figured you would be with Haley" I said, as I grab me diet coke

"Haley and I broke-up last night, you didn't know"

I looked at him widen eyed, "No she called this morning but she didn't say anything to me" I was totally floored by this Haley and I told each other everything.

"She said, that we make better friends than lovers"

"I'm sorry, have you seen her"

"Yeah, she went up stairs, she said she had a headache. She didn't look so good, she was drinking kinda heavily to, she just wasn't herself tonight."

"Thanks Josh, I'll go check on her" I said, as I ran up the stairs. Haley and I drink, but we drink like two cans or maybe a glass of wine. Nothing heavy. I open her door, "OH MY GOD" I yelled in disbelief. I closed my eyes then open them slowly. I swear I was still sleeping and that this was a nightmare. My Best friend was on top of my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Baby, now why couldn't you be like Haley" Julian said, as he smiled at me. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. My body was numb, I wanted to scream, yell, kick him, slap him, But I could move. I watched as he push Haley off him, they both laid there naked. Haley didn't speak, she just laid there with her eyes closed. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or pretending she was somewhere else.

Julian stood from the bed, I took the can that was in my hand in throw it at him. "Your bastard" I said, as I walked out of the door. He was laughing in that was pissing me off more. I was so upset and hurt and betrayed by two people I loved.

"Hey peyt you okay?" Josh asked, As I make it down to the bottom of the stairs. I want to yelled no I'm not okay, I just caught my boyfriend and my best friend fucking each other, How in the hell do you think I feel?.

"Yeah, I need a drink" I said, as I pushed pass him

"Here "he handle me a soda

"No I need something stronger" I said, as I grab a bottle of vodka . I never like the taste of this but I needed something stronger than a beer. I open the bottle up in took the biggest gulp ever. Damn it burn going down, but I wasn't going to stop I need to stop the pain and knock the image of Haley and Julian out of my head.

"Peyton you should slow down" Josh said, as he took the bottle from me.

"Josh I fine I just need this please I'll be okay" I said, as I grab the bottle back with in seconds I down that bottle and grab a bottle of rum. "Hey come with me" I said, as I pulled him at the back door.

I opened up the rum in started to down that. I then kissed Josh, he pulled away" Peyton this isn't a good idea" he said, as he pulled away

"Josh please I just want to feel something, Julian and I broke up and I just need to feel" I knew saying these would get to him. Josh had a crush on Me since third grade. He was also broken over his break up. With in seconds he was kissing me back. I was feeling so many emotions, that I just wanted everything to stop. So I push Josh in the grass then climbed on top of him.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a pounding headache. I looked around then realized I wasn't alone. I looked up to see Joshua lying beside me, he looked so peaceful. I sat up in then I realized I was also naked, so was Josh. "OH MY GOD" I said, as I grabbed my shirt. "What did I do" I cried, I walked around picking the rest of my clothes. Memory's of last night floated in my head I seen Julian kissing Haley, and I seen myself taking my shirt off.

"Peyton" I looked up to see Haley standing in the door way. She looked pale and scared, Her arms were wrapped around herself like she was cold or something.

"What?" I said, as I throw the rest of my clothes on.

"Peyton what did you do?" She asked, in a little douse voice.

"You have a lot of nerve you bitch,"

"What are you talking about" she asked, in a confused voice, but I wasn't buying it.

"Like you don't remember, I can't believe you Haley you were by best friend, and you betray me "

"Peyton I would never" she cried,

"OH,Hales she caught us, no more lying to her" Julian said, as he walked out behind Haley. He looked over at me "You look like shit"

"You are shit, you bastard" I said, as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Hey what's going on?' Josh asked, as he slowly sat up. "Haley I'm sorry It just happen I know it shouldn't have but I was hurt over our break up And Peyton is pretty hard to resisted.

"You slept with Josh" Julian said, as he walked towards me

"Yeah, he was amazing" I said, trying to piss him off. Honestly I don't remember what it was like.

"Yeah, Haley sure knows how to please a man" He said, as he laughed

"What are you talking about" Haley said, as she walked over to us. I waited till she was in front of my, then I slapped her "What the hell Peyton"

"That for screwing my boyfriend" I then punch Julian as hard as I could

"You Bitch" Julian said, as he raised his hand to me.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Chris said, as he walked out the back door. I looked over at him he looked clearly pissed.

"Peyt you are okay" he asked, as he wrapped in arm around me.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Mike called told me this morning, after seeing a very confused Haley, He told me that Julian was with her, I didn't understand what was going on, but I do now. " He said, as he glared at Julian

"Chris what are you talking about?"

"Josh can you drive Haley and Peyton to my moms office." Chris said, as he lifted Haley's head, "Haley your going to be okay, I called my mom she is waiting on you, Peyton go with her"

"NO"

"Peyton she needs you"

"She slept with my boyfriend Chris, I don't give a damn what she needs" I said, as I glared at her

"Peyton I didn't I ,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're a damn lair, you two deserve each other" I said, as I walked away.

"Look Josh just take her to my mom, Haley I'll handle Peyton" I heard him said, as I walked back into the house.

* * *

Later on that night I laid in my room staring at the wall. I couldn't believe how my life change in under twenty-four hours. I lost my best friend, my boyfriend, my virginity. I totally screwed up my life now.

"Peyt can we talk" Chris asked, as he entered my room

"Yeah, as long as we don't talk about Haley" I said, as I continued to stare at the ceiling

"Peyton, it wasn't her fault," he said, as he sat down beside me

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DEFI...

"She was drugged" he said, interrupted me

"What?"

"Look after mike call in told me that Haley looked sick,pale, lost I kinda called my mom in she said, to bring her in . Well it turn out the someone slipped a Rohypnol in her beer."

"What is that?" I asked, as I sat up looking at him. I was confused, I mean I was mad at Haley, but I also noticed the way she looked this morning.

"Rohypnol is also know as Rophies, like the date rape drug. The effects of Rohypnol can be felt within 30 minutes of being drugged and can last for several hours. If you are drugged, you might look and act like someone who is drunk. You might have trouble standing. Your speech might be slurred. Or you might pass out."

"Wow," was all I could say, I knew Haley didn't look like herself last night. I didn't pay attention I was to pissed, some friend I am "She's okay now right"

"These drugs are very powerful. They can affect you very quickly and without your knowing. The length of time that the effects last varies. It depends on how much of the drug is taken and if the drug is mixed with other drugs or alcohol. Alcohol makes the drugs even stronger and can cause serious health problems — even death. But my mom said she should be find. She just need to rest."

"She doesn't have no memory of last night at all"

"No she can't even remember her and Josh breaking up."

"God I'm a fool, I was so pissed off last night at them. That I just throw myself at Josh, knowing he wouldn't turn me now." I started to cry "God she going to hate me"

"I could never hate you Peyt" I looked up in see Haley standing in my door way. "Haley I'm so sorry, I called you a bitch, and that I slapped you, and I slept with your boyfriend." I cried, as I stood up from my bed

"Hey I would have probably did the same thing, if I was in your shoes. Peyton I should be apologies to you" She said, as she started to cry

"NO, you have no control over what happen. I'm sorry that my ex jackass boyfriend did that to you" I said, as I pulled her into a hug. I then pulled her towards my bed. We cried all night to each other, we kept repeating how sorry we were. Early the next more my dad said that Julian was arrested with rape charges.

Julian only got one month due to the fact that his dad make some kinda deal with the judge. I heard he moved to Miami, I haven't heard from him since. Haley and I grower closer. That's why it sucked when we moved, but I knew Chris had her back, he loved her just as much as he loved me. He and Julian ended their long long friendship that night. But Chris said, he rather have me and Haley beside him.

* * *

**Okay, I hope this gives you guys a gleams into what happen between them. The next chapter will be back to the present, It might be the last one I'm not to sure yet. I have to see how it works out in my head first. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 11

I smiled, as I walked outside looking over at Peyton who was sitting in Brooke's car. Laughing at something Brooke said, Peyton and I have gotten closer since the night in her room. About a mouth ago, she told me about her and Julian, and my heart broke for her, I couldn't believe that he could hurt her like that or, rape Haley.

Haley was one of the sweetie girls I have ever met, I like her a lot, Not as much as Nathan does, All he does is call me and asks me to call Peyton to tell Haley he said, Hey. Haley was doing the same thing to Peyton. So Peyton Call Haley one night because, we were both sick of being in the middle.

She got Haley on the phone then called Nathan on three way. "Haley, Nathan likes you, Nathan, Haley likes you, now talk to each other and, leave Lucas and me alone." I just shook my head as she did it, The next day Nate told me that he and Haley were going to start a phone relationship to see what they had in common.

Peyton and I are not together yet, I talked to Brooke even through it still kinda hurts, I'm really over it, I guess I really didn't care for her like I thought. Chase and I haven't talked, I have avoided him. I don't know why but I don't know if we can be friends anymore.

"Hey," Peyton said, as she walked across the street, I wave as Brooke drove away

"Hey Beautiful" I said, as she got closer.

"What you up to?" she asked, as she stood in front of me look so breath-taking, in her simple red jacket, and dark blue jeans, and those boots that drive me wild.

"Thinking of you"

"Really,"

"Yeah, I always think about you" I winked at her,

"Good to know I cloud your thoughts" She winks, as she starts to walk away for me. God I want to kiss her, but we decided that we wasn't going to cross and lines till I talk to Chase.

"You could stay in talk to me" I said, trying to get her to come back to me.

"Well, you could be the bigger man and, talk to Chase, then we could be in my room making out" She laughs, as she waves then walks into her house

"Damn she's good" I need to talk to Chase, now. So that what I did, I called him asked him to come over alone. And Hour later he shown up.

"Hey man" Chase said, as he entered by room

"Hey," I said, as I looked out the window, " Look I'm sorry that I have avoided you. It still hurts, that you could go behind my back in steal my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Lucas, really I couldn't help it man, I try not to feel what I feel,but you can't help who you

"Love" I finished, for him, "I know man, believe me, Brooke and I fazed a long time ago, I loved her, don't get me wrong, I just fell out of love with her, as she did with me. We talked about that a couple of weeks ago"

"Yeah, Brooke told me you forgave her. Do you think you could forgive me?" He asked me, as he looked down at the floor.

I wanted to say no,but I honestly didn't care anymore that he and Brooke went behind me back. Why should I for the past three months, I have fallen in love with a new girl."Look, I forgive you, just like a forgave Brooke, it hurts man, I wish you would have told me. A year man, you were nailing my girlfriend for a year."

"I know, I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry, but I do love her, and if been with her costs our friendship than I chose her"

I was actually shocked with how honest he was that just shown me that he really does care for Brooke. "Our friendship is fine, it might take a while to get back to where we once were. I forgive you, take care Brooke man."

"I will," he extended his hand out to me

"Look, I'm pretty crazy about the blond cross the street, so could you please not go after her" I asked, as I shook his hand.

"No one could take her from you, have you see the way she looks at you" Chase said,

"Yeah, I look at her the same and, now that we are okay. I'm heading over to see her" I said, as we started to walk out my house.

"Goodnight Luke"

"Night Chase"

* * *

I walked up the stairs, to Peyton's room. Mrs Sawyer says, I don't have to knock anymore. She said, that I practically live here. Peyton's door is open, she is sitting on her bed, in her short shorts, and a black tank top. I watch her for a moment, her hair is up in a pony tail, her legs are straight out in front of her, as she draws in her pad, something she does ever night before, going to sleep.

"You want a boyfriend?" I said, as I leaned up against her doorway.

Her head snapped up I knew I scared her a little.. "Lucas, what did I tell you about scaring me like that." she said, as she put her hand to her heart.

"Sorry Babe, Now answer my question." I demanded,

"What questioned" She smiled, I knew she was just playing me. But I asked again anyways.

"Do you want a boyfriend?"

Peyton cocked an eyebrow "Why, are you offering?" she giggles, I love when she giggles

"Yes, I figure I better grab a holded of you now. Before someone steals you away from me." I replied, with a smirk. She shook her head, then walked over to me.

"They could try all they want, but no one could steal me away from you" She said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist.

"Good to know that. " I said, as she lean up to kiss me, but I pull my head back and, laughed at the confused face she gives me. "Do you want a boyfriend?" I asked again.

"Well, I guess I could use one" She smiled, I shook my head and kisses her lips sweetly. "You talked to Chase?" she asked, as we pull apart.

"Yeah, Chase and I are cool, So now, I can focus all my attention on my new girl friend" I said, as I rubbed my hands over her back.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" She asked, smiling and holding on to me a little tighter.

"This amazing blond I met a couple of months ago"

"Really, I can't wait to me her," she giggles,

"Your crazy,but your my crazy girl" I said, as I looked her in those beautiful green eyes, I fell in love with months ago.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled, as we kiss a little more passionately this time. This was definitely the start of something good. I could just feel it, in my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 12

In my sleep I notice that something is different, I don't feel emptiness and space that I experience every morning when I woke up alone on my bed. I open my eyes and see the most tender and affectionate creature. While sleeping I turned away from her. Though I remember embracing her with gratitude for such a loving night.

I smiled, as I remembers she agree to be my girlfriend, than I laid her down on her bed. We make out for a little bit, before felling a sleep.

I looked back down at her, She pressed to me tighter, moving me to the wall and warming me. Very carefully, to prevent her awakening I turn with my face to hers. She so nice to watch! So beautiful!

Her relaxed body is having a rest, gaining strength for a new day. today I feel happy and need nothing except lying beside her, my girl! Because she is actually my girl now.

She is sleeping, breathing quietly. Her face is smiling sweetly. She is having a dream about something nice and I like that, I want to stroke her tenderly, kiss her lips. But if I do that would wake her and I don't want that.

My fingers touch her shoulder where the sun light is glazing in and, I start stroking her carefully enjoying the softness of her skin and elasticity of a body. My lips touch hers just for a moment – what a wonderful moment! Kissing a sleeping girl is marvelous! I notice she give a deep sigh and open her eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful," I whisper into your ear, then play with the lobe of her ear. My lips join with her lips greedily. I want this kiss last forever.

"mmm" she moans,

We lie close to each other, two peaceful happy souls. She stretch herself sweetly.

"You're so beautiful, passionate and a bit amusing… just a bit" I say and we both smile.

We smile to each other and to the sun that shines through her window.

"It is the most splendid morning," She pronounce languishing, - I want it to always be this way." she whispered,

"Me to babe." I kiss her again,

"But to bad we have to get up" she said, as she climbs out of bed.

"Why" I asked, in a childish whinny voice

"Because, we have school." She said, as she walks into her closet.

"I don't want to go." I pretend to pout.

She walks back out of her closet, smiling, " Well, today is going to be a good day." she said, as she walked back to the bed.

"Why?"

"Because today, you and I will be walking into Tree Hill High, as a couple," She winks, before kissing me. "Now go home, get dress, then you can drive me to school."

"I can drive your car?" I asked, clearly shocked because, I asked once in she said, no one drives mine car, but me.

"Yeah, you are my boyfriend now, so I guess, I trust you enough with my baby." She said, as I jump out of the bed. I put my shoes on, than walked over to her.

"God, I'm going to love been your boyfriend" I said, as I try to kiss her. But she moved her head, giving me a cold stare.

"So, you are only my boyfriend because, you wanted to drive my car." She asked, in a serious voice, I thought she was taking me seriously, but she smiled and, I knew she was teasing me.

"Yeah," I teased back, as I pulled her closer, "And one more thing," I looked her in those amazing green eyes.

"Yeah,what's that?" She questioned, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Something I will never get tired of.

"I get to kiss you whenever I want," I say, as I kissed her sweetly, then winked, as I walked out her door. Leaving her smiling. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

I was right, driving to school, with Peyton beside me, holding my hand. Was the best feeling ever, walking into school, with all eyes on us, because we are walking together and smiling still hold hands. People whispered, "Oh my god, he is with Peyton now," I just rolled my eyes, and Peyton who wasn't letting it get to her either. Just smiled, and wink up at me.

"Well," I said, as we stopped at her locker. "I guess I will see you at lunch." I didn't want to let her go yet, but we had to go to class.

"Okay," she said, in a low voice, I knew something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She said, as she shut her locker. "We eat lunch with Brooke" she said, as if I didn't know

"Yeah, we ate lunch with Brooke all last week, So what is different about today?"

"We are a couple of today, yesterday we wasn't." I was confused, she picked up on that too. "Look I like Brooke, I like hanging out with her, I just don't want to ruin my friendship with her. Don't you think it will be uncomfortably, for us to be us and front of Brooke?"

I looked at her for a moment, she had a point. I looked up the hall in my eyes landed on Brooke and Chase, in the concer kissing. "You know, I don't believe it will be, Brooke is happy, I'm really happy, and Chase knows my feelings for you. I think we will all be fine," I said, as I kissed her lips. "I see you at lunch" then I walked down the hall.

"Hey guys" I said to Brooke and Chase, who pulled apart fast.

"Hey"

"Hey Luke, how you been" Chase said, like he was hopping to knock out what I saw.

"Chase, I'm happy for you guys, I don't want it to be stranger around us four"

"Okay, wait us four" Chase asked, with a raised eye brow, I just smiled

"You and Peyton, stopped dancing around each other. Thank god" Brooke said, in her very cheerful voice, I knew right there that we had no problem.

"Yeah, Peyton and I are a couple" I said, as Brooke smiled big, so did Chase, if felt damn good to tell someone to.

"It's about time." Chase said, as I agreed with him.

* * *

Lunch was great Peyton and I sat with Brooke and Chase, Holding hands, and every so often, I would kiss her forehead, cheek, or her lips. And Chase did the same to Brooke. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. Chase and I talked sports and cars, just like we use to. Brooke was talking about some party that Bevin was throwing and her new outfit she just bought.

"So Peyton are you guys coming to the party tomorrow night, or what.?" Brooke asked, as Peyton looked over at me.

"No, I said looking over at a very shocked Peyton, who I knew was about to bite my head off for speaking for her." I'm taking Peyton out tomorrow night,"

"You are?" Peyton asked, with a smile, "Since when?"

"Since now, I want to take you out on a real date, you and me. How does that sound?" I asked, as I pulled her closer.

"It sounds prefect." She said, as she kissed me. I was definitely going to make tomorrow night, the best date she has ever had. I watched, as her and Brooke walked away talking about me.

"So what do you have plan for tomorrow?" Chase asked, as we started to walk back to class.

"I have no idea" I said, I really wasn't sure, I want this night to be prefect, because Peyton deserves prefect. I never really took Brooke out on a date. We mostly spend every night at her house making out. I don't want a relationship build around sex, like it was with Brooke. Peyton was special, she different, I'm head over heels in love with her. And I need tomorrow to go just right, so I can tell her, how I really feel. I just hope it's not to soon.


	13. Chapter 13

****Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 13

After I took a shower I dried up and put on my clothes .I went downstairs still drying my hair with the towel and was surprised to see Lucas there having pancakes with my mom

"Sweetie come join us" mom said

I walked in grabbed a plate and sat down. Next to Lucas, who smiled at me.I took a pancake and spread butter on it along with corn syrup. The phone rang in my mom excused herself to go answer it.

"So what do I own this early visit for" I asked, I began eating

"What I can't come over in have breakfast with my girlfriend" he said, as a he sat down his fork.

"I'm not complaining. I just wasn't expected you this morning, are date is tonight so I thought I wouldn't get to see you till then."

"Well, I do need to get going to get everything ready for our prefect night" He said, as he stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"It a surprise" He smirk, as he turned in started to walk around.

"You suck" I teased, as he turned around to wink at me. Then walked out of the kitchen. I heard him say

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Sawyer " he said and then left.

I smiled and finished eating. I went back upstairs to my room and took a hat along with some black sunglasses.I took my keys and went downstairs

"Mom,I'm going to the park" I said before going out the door.

I rented a bike by the front desk,it was a mountain bike.I took it for a spin around the park, I spent the whole day there and evening came I returned the bike and drove home.I parked the car in front of our house and saw someone by the neighbors house drinking beer. My heart stop when I noticed who it was.I was surprised that it was Julian.

I pretended I didn't see him in hurried inside. I pushed him out of my mind, as I went upstairs to get ready for my date with Lucas. I turn on the radio in dance around the room to "first date" by Blink 182.

I heard the doorbell in smiled, as I put my heels on, I walked down stairs to see Lucas standing there looking as cute as ever in his black suit. "Hey" I said, as I approached him.

"Wow, ...you look absolutely amazing" Lucas said, as he eyed the black and red cocktail dress. I decided to wear.

"Thank you" I said, as I took the roses from him. "Here mom" I handed her the flowers and then turn my attention back to Lucas. Who was still eyeing me up. "Well, I'm ready"

When we got outside,a limo was already waiting."Lucas, you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to, I want tonight to be a night you will never forget." He said, as he open the limo door for me. I had a feeling tonight was going to be the best night of my life so far.

The limo stopped and we all stepped out. "Lucas" I said, as I noticed where we were. "You got us a reservation at a La Bella Italiano" I couldn't believe it is the fanciest restaurant in this town.

"I told you only the best for my girl" He said, as he kissed me sweetly. When we reached the door,a waiter opened it for us .He sat us at a table and gave us menus.I skipped the other categories and jumped to

Pasta:  
Lobster ravioli  
Tossed in a garlic and sage butter sauce with romano cheese.  
Spaghetti Dolce  
Sautéed tomatoes, garlic, shallots, shrimp and chicken in a red wine and tomato cream sauce.

I stopped reading and decided to order Spaghetti with Meatballs.I closed the menu and put it down on the ,this place was quite fancy.I scanned the room but one scene caught my eye,it was Julian.I saw him with Rachael at a table by the corner,they were laughing.

"So what are you having" Lucas asked, I turn back to him. trying again to put Julian out of my mind. I wasn't going to let his present ruin my night.

"I'll have the Spaghetti with Meatballs" I said  
Lucas turned back to the waiter and did all the 7 minutes passed...

"Are you okay" Lucas asked, as he reached for my hand.

"Yeah, I'm just so overwhelmed, no one has ever did anything like this for me"

"Well, I want you to know how special you are to me."

"I know, you are just as special to " I said, as he kissed my hand, the waiter brought us are food. We talk in shared looks as we ate. About an hour later. Lucas stood up in said, "Come, the night is still young" I smiled, as I grabbed his hand.

We arrival-ed at the river court, I was breathless at the scene in front of me. Roses pedal all over the court, red, pink,white, roses and vases outline the court with white candles. It was perfect. God must have sketched this scene like an artist just for me. How amazing every detail was !

"Lucas Scott, it beautiful" I said, as he lead me to the middle of the court.

"Not as beautiful, as you are to me" He said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You so cute, when you say things like that" I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dance with me" He asked, I was about to say there was no music, but to my surprise music fill the cool crisp night air.

"You sure know how to treat girl"

"So I guess you liked tonight"

"Yeah, it was prefect" I said, as he pulled me closer. We dance in silents as we stared into each others eyes.

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday i'm in love  
Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love  
Saturday wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitate...

"Peyton, I have something I wanted to tell you" Lucas said, as we continued to dance to by favorite song.

"What" I asked, as I played with hair on the back of his neck.

I don't care if Monday's black  
Tuesday Wednesday heart attack  
Thursday never looking back  
It's Friday I'm in love  
Monday you can hold your head  
Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday watch the walls instead  
It's Friday i'm in love  
Saturday wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitate...

"I love you" he whispered, as I stopped dance making sure I heard him right. "I know we haven't been together long, but I have felt this co...

"Lucas, stop" I said, with a small smile

"What" he asked, as he looked at me confusedly

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite

"I love you too" I said, as he smiled at me.

"You do, you mean it"

"Yeah, I do" I said, as we share a very heated kiss.

It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday  
I'm in love

The song ended in we stay locked in each others arms, My heart was beating fast, I never felt as happy or as in love as I was feeling in the moment.

"Well, isn't this sweet." A voice said, from behind us. I closed my eyes, I knew that cold,annoying voice.

"What do you want man" Lucas asked, as he looked over at the man

"Nothing from you, My business is with the girl" The man said, as Lucas looked at me.

"Do you two know each other?" Lucas asked me. I nodded by head, then turn around to face my past.

"What do you want Julian? Why are you here?" I felt Lucas stiffen behind me. I wasn't sure why he was here. or how he found out I was here. But whatever he wanted wasn't going to be good.


	14. Chapter 14

****Wanting What You Can't Have

Chapter 14

"Now Peyton, sweetheart is that anyone to talk to your first love." Julian said, as he walked closer to the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton said, as she moved in front of me. Like she was trying to protect me.

"What can't a guy drop by in see his ex-girlfriend?" He said, giving her a wink.

"How in the hell did you even know where I was?"

"Because, people back in New York talk, I heard you moved to some small pathetic town in North Carolina, I was driving up state, and decdied what the hell, I'm going to check out this guy I hear that you were very happy and so in love. I had to come check out the poor loser who actually wants you."

"Don't talk to her li...

"Luke, it's okay, please let me handle it." Peyton said,

I just step back clearly confused to what the hell was going on here. The guy who treated her like piece of meat and drugged her best friend, and raped her best friend was standing here in front of us. putting her down and she actually tells me it's okay, What the hell?

"Yeah, Luke, mind you own damn business."

"Look, why don't you just go back to where ever you came from and, leave me and, my girl alone." I said, surprise Peyton didn't interrupt me this time.

"Your girl, huh? " He smiled, as his eyes raked over, Peyton's body. "Yeah she has nice body, doesn't she?" he smirked,

I was getting pissed by the second now. Especially as I watched him check her out.

"Gorgeous legs, nice ass, flat stomach, small breast, not that I'm complaining, they fit right in your mouth. Peyton loves getting her breast sucked, Did you know that?" He said, looking right at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I pulled Peyton back behind me. I wanted to be the one to protecting her.

"Oh, I sorry man, I guess you guys haven't gone that far. " He said, still smiling and I wanted nothing more than to knock that damn smile off his face.

"Julian, leave!"

"You know Lukie, you can tell her you love her till your blue and the face or blue somewhere else" He laughed. "She will never let you and her pants, she is a fucking tease. Always has been, she clams she wants to be married and all that jazz before she gives herself to someone, But it sure didn't take her long to jump in the sake with the next guy, hell her best friends boyfriend took her virginity. That ashamed don't you think Lukie."

"She was hurt because her boyfriend, cheated on her and drugged her best friend then raped her. I know all about what happen. Peyton told me everything,"

"Well, good for you Peyt, Always doing the honest thing huh?"

"Come Luke, I want to go home." Peyton said, as she turn around, Looking at me with tears in her eyes. She looked like she was about to break down. And I wasn't to sure why. I had a feeling Julian knew something I didn't and Peyton didn't want me to fine out.

"Yeah sure." I wrapped my arm around her in started to walk towards the car. We both ignored Julian.

"I bet she didn't tell you everything." Julian yelled, "Did you babe? Hell, I didn't know tell Josh told me. "

"What is he talking about?" I asked, as we climbed in the car.

"I don't know, please let get out of here." She was crying now and biting her lip.

"Peyton, you kn...

"Lucas can you please take me home, please." She cried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

As we drove down the road towards her house, she continue to cry, as I continue to wondered what the hell happen. We pull into her drive way and I turn off the car. We sat in silent for a while. I wanted to question her again on what Julian was talking about, but I didn't want to push her. I figure she would tell me when she is ready. That was one thing I learned about her over the past months. You never push her to talk till she is ready.

"I'm sorry tonight got ruined." I said, as I reached over for her hand.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, as she wiped a few tears away with one hand. She was tightly holding my other hand.

"Peyton, baby, you know you can tell me anything right?" I said, as I pulled her closer to me.

"I know" she whispered, "I just, I need time Lucas, I can't do this right now, " she looked up at me. "I do, love you, I do,"

"I love you to." I said, as I kissed her. "I'm so in love with you."

"I should get inside."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, kinda disappointed that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what Julian was talking about. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some sleep." she smiled, but I could tell it was fake, that's how well I knew her. "Lucas, tonight was prefect, the best date of my life. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, and we will have plenty more great dates, I promise."

"I hope so." she then lean in giving me a sweet innocence kiss, that I quickly deepen. A few seconds later, we pull apart. "I love you." I whispered again, I had to tell her just one more time before, our night came to a close.

"I love you to," She said, as she quickly kissed me again. Then opened her door, "I'll call you in the morning, "

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight baby,"

She smiled one more time at me, then slowly walked into her house. I sat there for a while, wondering what to do, Do I go fine Julian and beat the living hell out of him, till he tells me what it is that he knows, that is tearing my girl apart? Or do I let it go till she is able to tell me?

**Peyton's Pov**

I was thankful mom and dad were in bed when I walked in the house. I didn't need them to see me crying, I slowly walked up to my room. Close the door, turn on the lamp and, the radio, keeping it low, so I didn't wake them. Then pulled out my phone,

"Hey girl"

"Hey,"

"Peyton, whats wrong?"

I smiled a little, Haley could always tell when something was wrong, that's why she is my best friend. "Something happen tonight,"

"What? Did Lucas do something, Cause I swear to god I'l...

"Haley, It wasn't Lucas," I took a deep breath. "Someone who shouldn't be here in Tree Hill, is here"

"What?" she asked, completely confused. "Who?"

"Julian?"

She was quite for a moment. "Julian...Juli, as in Julian Baker,"

"Yeah"

"Why? what does he want?"

"I don't know, but somehow he found me tonight while, I was on my date with Lucas,"

"What did Lucas do?"

"Nothing really, I mean he told him to leave me alone, he was getting upset, but he didn't hit him or anything, like he probably wanted to. I think he is just as confused, as I was. Wondering why he is really here. and all"

"Where are you now?" Haley said.

"I'm at home, I convinced Lucas to bring me home early. Haley Julian knows."

"Julian knows what?"

"Julian knows everything, I don't know how. but he knows."

"Did he tell Lucas?"

"No, not yet, but I'm pretty sure that's why he's here. I don't know why, this has nothing to do with him. What happen was between Josh and me. I can't believe Josh would tell Julian." I was crying again.

"Me either, So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have to tell Lucas, huh?" I asked, her in shaken voice, "I don't want to lose him Haley, I love him." I cried hard.

"I know, honey, but he does deserve to know the truth, from you not Julian." Haley said, in her concern voice. "Look, how about you ask Lucas to come to New York with you for Christmas break, and you tell him here. Don't worry about Julian, I'm calling Chris right now, once Chris finds out that Julian is causing you problems again, he will have someone take care of him."

"Okay, I will asks Lucas in the morning, thanks Haley. I love ya."

"I love ya to girl, and remember Lucas loves you to, And Peyton what you did is forgive able, Lucas would understand."

"I know, goodnight Haley"

"night Peyt,"

I hung up the phone and climbed into bed, I laid there staring at the ceiling, Wondering if Haley was right, could Lucas really forgive me for what I did? Till this day I still have trouble forgiving myself. I messed up my life by making this choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, people, this is the end of this story, I will like to apologize since this is not how I planned on ending this story, but like I said before I totally lost my muse on a few of my stories which this one is one of them. I want to finish all my stories, I don't want to be one of them authors who just forget their stories. So I decided to end this one, I hope you like it..

Please let me know what you think...And Thanks for reading and reviews..

* * *

Told in no one's pov

Wanting What You Can't Have

After graduating high School the couple decided to got to UNC, where they got an apartment together. After their college graduating Lucas asked her to marry him, and she said yes, Last year they got married down in Tree Hill, where they now live. Lucas is a best-selling author in the middle of writing his thrid book. Peyton is an art teacher at a local middle school. Life was going great for the couple.

He adored the mornings, when everything was calm, He loved to wake up and lay in bed, and just take in everything around him. To make sure that he wasn't and hasn't been dreaming for the past six years.

Every morning he would look over and see the most beautiful woman in the world laying next to him, The morning sun always fell into the room and on her with such beauty that it could make him cry. The way her beautiful blond curls sprawled across her shoulders, and how they shone brightly in the morning light. The look on her face so content, he would've sworn that there was a hint of a smile on her face. He also loved the way that her engagement ring and wedding band glittered in the sunlight.

Over the past few months though, this image has changed. If it was even possible, she became even more beautiful than before. A round stomach was there in place of a flat stomach, carrying possibly the most wonderful and important gift of his life. Any day now they will be welcoming twins; both little girls. He rubs her stomach as his mind drifts off, everyone was surprised when the announced she was pregnant, Doctors told her when she was fifteen that she wasn't able to have children.

She blamed herself for it, She got pregnant at fifteen after having sex for the first time. She was scared, and didn't know what to do and afraid to tell her parents. So she went to a place where theses people helped her get abortion, without her parents knowing.

* * *

Flashback Christmas six years ago,

Told in Lucas POV

I held her as she continued to cry, she sobbed loudly, I looked at Haley who was giving me a sympatric look. " Peyton, Baby, its okay" I try to assure her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I knew when she asked me to come to New York with her for Christmas, that she was going to finally let me in on what Julian knew that she was to upset to tell me that night.

" I killed my baby Lucas, that's not okay, I'm a bad person" she cried, " I can't ever be forgiving for that"

Yes, I was a little shocked when she told me that she ended up pregnant after her night with Joshua, and when she said, she had an abortion that just blew my mind. I have always been against abortions, I thought people who had them where sluts, or whores or something like that. but I never pictured, this beautiful. caring, sweet, angel of a girl that I fell in love with to do something so horrible. "Peyton, I don't agree with what you did, but it was your choice, I don't care about what you did in your past. I still love you, and I will always love you. And everyone is worth forgiveness"

" I can't give you child" she cried,

" What?"

She cried, a little as she pulled away, " I want to be with you Lucas, not just down, but forever"

"Good, cause I want the same thing, I want to married you and have a family with you" I smiled at her, but she frown "What?"

" I can't give you a child Lucas, I'm so sorry, "

I was a little confused, " Hey, just because you had abortion doesn't mean you can't have other babies, "

" I know that, but you see I had an incomplete abortion"

"What does that mean?"

She closed her eyes, I guess trying to calm herself down. "In a first trimester abortion the doctor sometimes performs what is known as an "incomplete abortion" accidentally leaving some tissue in the uterus. When foetal tissue is left behind in the womb it can rot and cause a severe infection that can cause permanent damage to the female reproductive organs. This can result in sterility or miscarriage of future pregnancies."

" Oh" was all I could say, I stood up and looked at Haley who was looking down at the floor. I walked over towards Haley's bedroom window, looking out into the New York sky. As I try to process what she just said, I'm not ready for a family right now, but I do want a family someday."

" I'm sorry," she said, in a low whispered, but I heard her, I just didn't acknowledge her. Till she said, " Look, I know how important having a baby is to some guys,and I know you always wanted a big family. " I turned to look at her, she was sitting on the edge of the bed now, facing the wall. " So you want to call it quits now, I wouldn't hate you, I understand why y...

" No" I yelled, cause her and Haley to look at me. I walked back over to her sitting beside her, I pulled her on to my lap, " I don't want to end this, I love you, and we are still young, and when the time does come, we can adopted, or something, "

" But that's not the same...

" Peyton, I don't need our children to look like me or like you, I just want a child to love and to raise with you. When the time is right.."

She smiled at me for the first time that night. " I love you," she said, as she pecked my lips.

" I love you to"

End of Flashback

* * *

Still in Lucas POV...

It took her to just last year to finally come clean to her parents about it, they was more upset than I was, but that's understandable. When she told them she was told a few months after that she wouldn't be able to have children in the future. Her mom cried with her, after hours of holding each other and talking about life's other choices, Peyton seemed more okay with her mistake then ever. I believe she needed to tell her parents, maybe she needed their forgiveness, before she could accept what she had done.

Then a few months later we found out she was pregnant, she cried harder than I've ever seen her. She questioned the doctors, telling them what the doctors in New York told her about never having children.

Her Doctor, Morgan was her name, said. "People need to remember that abortion is known as a "blind procedure." The doctor cannot see into the womb as he cuts and scrapes out the child. Sometimes this results in a punctured uterus, a damaged bowel, or a punctured bladder-and sometimes You guys beat some big odds, you should be thrilled, I will do everything in my power to make sure you can carrier and deliver a health baby, as long as you do everything I say, this is like a miracle baby guys, this could be the only child you can have, so enjoy."

And we did, we did everything she asked of us, We are over the mood happy, about this miracle baby that will be blessing us any day. Well, miracle Babies, since we just found out it was twins. So I guess we were twice blessed.

I kissed her forehead and kissed her tummy, before climbing out of bed, I was in the shower washing my hair, when I heard her scream. I jumped out of the shower, " What wrongs baby" I said, as I entered our room.

" Lucas," she screamed again

" The baby's coming,"

"What"

"My water broke, the baby's coming" she cried, I run in got dresses then took her in her bag to the car, After getting her in the room, I called her parents and Haley and Nathan. Then went back to her.

" Hey, I called everyone, " I said, as I grabbed her hand, " We're about to be parents "

" I know, and I'm so glad it's with you Lucas, I love you"

" I love you to, "

" Aright Mrs. Scott, let's bring meet this little one" Doctor Morgan said, as she winked at us.

* * *

As I walked out into the lobby to let our family know, I saw Anna and Larry, sitting in the chairs, both so excited about becoming grandparents, Haley and Nathan sat across from them, Haley was holding their ten and half month old and Nathan was holding their Two year old Yes, Haley and Nathan got together, Haley went to UNC with us, and she in Nathan got pretty serious, After a year of dating they got in married, Nathan got hurt his junior year of college ending his future NBA career, he was pretty depress till a few weeks later, Haley told him she was pregnant, Nathan and I decided years ago, that we would never be like our father, that we would be there for our kids and make them feel wanted and loved. He took up a coaching job at the high school After Jamie Lucas Scott was born and Nathan realized life couldn't get any better. Haley was a stay at her mom, When Peyton and I married, her parents brought us a house across the street from them. Then Haley found out she was pregnant again, Peyton was happy for her, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She wanted a baby, I thought we could talk about adoption but she still wouldn't talk to me about that subject yet, So I figured I'll wait till we were married a few months, our a year or two, before bring up the subject again. But luckily, the day Haley had, Destiny Peyton Scott, is the same day Peyton found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Flashback, To the night Peyton told me she was pregnant.

" Baby you home" I yelled as I walked into our house. I looked around wondering where she was, Haley just give birth and Peyton missed it. I figured she was feeling down about the whole not being able to have a baby thing. " Hey" I said, as I found her sitting in the kitchen

"Hey" she smiled,

" Peyton, you okay" I asked noticing the tears, " Look, I know this is hard on you, Baby, "

" Lucas" she whispered,

" Look. let me talk, I want a family with you to, I'm ready now, and I think we should at least start talking about adoption, I mean there are so many kids in this world who deserve a good loving home and we can give them that. I..

"Lucas" she said, as she put her finger against my lips, I figured she was going to tell me to a million reasons why we can't adopted. " I love you, You are so sweet and I know we will be able to give a child a good loving home, but...

" No but's Peyton" I cut her off, " Look, I know you want a child I see the way you watch Nathan and Haley with Jamie, and now they got a new one and I...

" I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Causing me to stop my ramming " What?"

" I'm pregnant, I took a test a few days ago, it was positive, so today I went to the doctors and they confirmed it" She said, smiling, like I've never seen before

" What? How is that possible?"

" I'm not to sure, I have an appointment set up, for next week, I figured we could go together in asks all the questions that are probably going through both our minds."

" Your really pregnant?"

" Yeah, you're going to be a daddy " she said, as a few tears dropped. " I'm going to be a mom," she cried loudly, I pulled her to me kissing her sweetly, " God, I love you"

End of flashback

* * *

"hey guys." I said as I walked over to them. " everything went fine, Peyton is fine and both your granddaughter and grandson are good. Everyone is heathy.

Relief washed over Anna and Larry's face. They both were so worried Peyton was going to have a hard labor. " wait..." Anna said, as she stood up. " did you just say both granddaughter and grandson?"

I smiled " yeah, we have triple's everyone." I watched as all four sets of eyes widen in mouths dropped. " yeah even the doctor were surprise."

" how is this possible?" Nathan asked

" we'll, the doctor said that every time they did an ultrasound that he must have been hidden behind the girls. That's why no one picked up on it."

" I have three grand babies?" Anna said as she covered her mouth.

" yep grandma." I replied with a smile.

She hugged me tight. " they are moving her to another room, then you guys can see her and them."

" Mr Scott, " I turn to face the nurse. " your wife is ready for visiter now." " thank you" I said, then turned back to our family. " come on" We walked in the room,

Peyton was sitting up holding two of the babies and the other one the nurse was holding. " mom," she said once she seen us.

" hey baby, how are you feeling?" Anna asked, as she walked towards her.

" exhausted " she laugh. " but the good kind." she smiled. " I'm mom now" she whispered as she started to cry.

" yes you are " Anna said as she kissed her forehead. " I can't believe it, I thought that I would never get this chance, I thought I wasnt ever going to experience the joy of being a mom. "

" never underestimate the power of God sweetheart. You were blessed with a miracle and you should thank him everything day for that."

" I do, and I will till my dying day."

" they are cute" Larry said as he stood beside his wife. " do my grand babies have names yet. "

" we'll Luke and I picked out the girls names a few months ago."

" and our son is a surprise so we haven't really talked about names for him." I said as I took my son for the nurse. " I think he looks like a...

"Keith." Peyton said interrupting me. I looked at her confusedly. " I think he looks like a Keith." she winks at me. " so what do you say to Keith Nathan Scott?" My eyes glazed over, as I looked at my wife and then my son. " I..." I was speechless.

" I think it's a great name." Nathan said as he patted me on the back. " Keith would be honored. I'm honored to"

" whose Keith?" Larry asked me but I was to choked up to answer.

" Keith is the reason Lucas is the kind, caring, wonderful man he is today." Peyton said, " he's Luke's uncle who raised him treated him like his own since his bastard of a father didn't want him. he died in a car accident when Luke was about ten."

" I like the name it's a strong one." Anna said to me.

" So what's the girls name?" Haley asked, as she rocked her daughter back in forth The one dad is holding is Catherine Haley Scott"

" aww you guys," Haley said as she smiled at both of us.

" Catherine?" Anna question

" yeah, I wanted to honor grandma." Peyton said, as she looked at her mom who was crying. " as crazy as it sounds, I thank grandma everyday for the life I have now."

" what do you meant?" Larry asked

" we'll, if she haven't gotten sick, we wouldn't have moved here, which means I would have never met Lucas. " she said as she smiled at me. Peyton's grandma lost her battle with cancer two weeks after we graduated from high school.

" she would be honored." Anna said as she hugged her.

I just stood there thinking. I couldn't picture a life without Peyton. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. And she has blessed me with three children now, life just kept getting better.

" the one mom is holding is Karen Brooke Scott. After Lucas's mom."

" that's sweet." Anna said, " I wish that I would have gotten a chance to meet her."

" me to." I told her parents a few years ago about my mom dying of breast cancer and everything that I watched and went through

" did you call Brooke?" Peyton asked me

" I text her " I replied, Brooke and Chase moved to New York after school, we didn't see them that much they did attend our wedding last year. And about two months ago they welcome little Sophia in the world. They seemed happy and we were happy for them.

Peyton yawned. " I think we should get going" Larry said. as he kiss Peyton's head, We said our goodbyes, I walked over in sat beside Peyton holding Keith, she was holding Karen, Catherine.

" Three babies" she said, as she smiled over at me, " I wanted one so bad, and I get blessed with three."

" Yeah we are really luckily" I said, as I kissed her... " We get three miracle babies."

* * *

Three years later,

I stood out on the back deck of our smoky mountain log cabin, the view of the mountains from this cabin is spectacular. I love coming here, words can't describe the atmosphere and beauty of this place. Peyton and I along with Nathan and Haley, even Brooke and Chase, all chipped in to brough this place, about two years ago. We decided we were going to get away every year, so we can catch up with each other and just enjoy some down time, We usually bring the kids, but this year, Peyton's parents asked to keep them, so we could have some alone time, Rasing three, three-year olds is exhausting. But I wouldn't change it for the world, I love my family.**  
**

Haley and Nathan's kids were with her mom, and Brooke and Chase's daughter was with Brooke's mom, so it was just us adults for a week, no work, no kids, no stress, just relax and enjoy a worried free week together.

" God, it's beautiful out here" Peyton said, as she wrapped her arms around me.

" Not as beautiful as my wife"

" So lame, baby" she said, as she kissed me. " But I love your lame ass anyways"

" Ha ha," I said, as I turned around so I could look at her, " I love you to," we kissed again, but was interrupted by Brooke

" Guys the movie is starting get your love-sick ass's in here"

We all set in the theater room, Brooke wrapped up in Chase, Haley laying on Nathan and Peyton snuggled up next to me. I never guessed this is how my life would turn out, I'm not complaining I'm so happy, I got an amazing wife who I love more and more each day, three wonderful, adorable kids, great friends, a brother who doesn't work my nerve anymore. I got a pretty amazing life. If I say so myself.

Peyton's POV

I looked around the room, I see my best friend with her husband, and I smile, they were so happy and she was happy, she loved her life, she told me loved being a mom and a wife, I still can't believe we both fell for brothers, now my best friend is not just my best friend she is my sister in-law. Nathan isn't the ass that I thought he was all those years ago, he is actually a really good guy and turning into one of my closes friends.

The I looked at Brooke and Chase, who are happy to, they finally got married last year, no one understand why it took them so long to tie the knot. We were all just happy they did. Brooke went from a girl I wanted to hate, and wished she was dead, to a girl I can't picture my life without now. She is amazingly sweet and got a big heart. She is my other sister to, Chase and I become friends, I figure he was Lucas best friend and Brooke's boyfriend I should at least get to know him, which I did, we clicked to.

My eyes, fell on my husband, a man, who changed my world for the better, I wouldn't have this wonderful life without him. I fall in love with him more in more each day. He gave me my babies who are handful but I love them, He is the love of my life, my soul mate, I smile as I remember the first time we locked eyes, in the first time we talked. I picked up his hand in kissed it, then looked at him. " Nice hands" I said, with a smile, he probably didn't get what I meant.

" Nice legs" he whispered, as he lean down to kiss me. My eyes must have told him I was shocked that he remembered " What do you really think I could forget the first time i saw those incredible legs"

I blushed, " Thank you"

" For what?'

"For loving me and wanting me,"

" Who wouldn't love you and I didn't just want you Peyton, I needed you"

" I needed you to,"

" You got me, forever"

" You promise"

"Cross my heart, I promise its you and me, "

" I love you"

" I love you more" We kissed for a few seconds, then I snuggled closer, I couldn't believe I had him, he was all mine, I thought he was something I could never have, I wanted to be in love with him and he to be in love with me. I wanted him when he was taken, when he was hands off, I was actually going to throw in the towel on him. Till my grandma said, you can't stop loving or wanting love Peyton, because when its right, it's the best thing in the world.

Boy was she right, it's the best thing in the world..I'm so glad I didn't give up on Lucas. Success is getting what you want. Happiness is wanting what you get. And I couldn't be more happier...


End file.
